Dreaming Reality
by TolkienNerd4832
Summary: When a certain dragon and viking fall through Megan's TV, her whole life seems to be turned upside down. Join her and her friend Sabrina on their epic adventure to get the two back home. This is one wild ride you do not want to miss!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize for not working on HTRAAR, but this idea was in my head and stupid writers block wouldn't let me continue before I wrote it down! I will work on HTRAAR once my writers block decides to go away and I can actually figure out what movie to throw the characters, and their partners into first! READ AND REVIEW or be eaten by evil plot bunnies.**

**Chapter 1**

_Random Quote:_

_It comes in pints! –Pippin, the Lord of the Rings_

Multitasking is hard, and I mean hard. Trying to watch and pay attention to a movie while chatting online with your friend. I don't recommend trying it.

**TinksonFire: **Mego? Hello, are you even there?

Hello?

Hello?

…..

You watching How to Train Your Dragon aren't you

I'm just going to keep typing to myself until you answer

Hey Sabrina how are you?

I'm fine thank you for asking! At least I am being a good friend and talking to people instead of spacing out in front of a movie!

**Green4Good: **Sorry! Sorry!

It was the friendship scene!

What did you want me to do?

Stop watching the best movie on the face of the earth?

**TinksonFire: **Yes….

**Green4Good: ** Well, you're no fun!

**TinksonFire: **No fun?

No fun?

Your lookin at the master of fun rite here!

**Green4Good: **Pfft…yea…I'll believe it when I see it…

**TinksonFire is offline**

"SABRINA!" I yelled at the laptop as I closed the lid abruptly, "Must you always do this…"

My German shepherd, Neba, looked at me with those huge adorable puppy eyes.

"I know you can't talk Nebers," I said patting her head, "Pretending you do makes me feel not crazy!"

Neba wined, like she was saying_, "Yeah, you're not crazy, your just sitting here talking to your dog and your lap top even though no one is around while screaming at the T.V for Astrid to back away from you man."_

"Well you know what, Neba! You can take that nasty comment that I just pretended to hear and- HOLY FUDGE"

Oh, yeah, did I mention when my cell phone rings it practically scares the crap out of me.

Sighing, I picked up the phone and put it to my ear,

"Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?" I repeated my usual greeting.

"_Oh shut up Megan" _It was Sabrina

"So you do love me!" I said, my voice full of fake sadness.

"_Hey! Ian stole the computer! Not my fault!"_

"Excuses, excuses, excuses."

"_Hey, hey Megan?"_

"What?"

"_I just wanted to give you a nice steaming cup of shut up."_

"Hahaha now when are you coming over?"

"_Now" _Sabrina said almost instantly

I hung up. Not the fondest goodbye, but hey, when you've know each other since fourth grade, you get certain privileges.

My gaze settled back on the T.V.

Weird. It was in the middle of the first flight while I was on the phone with Sabrina, now the screen was black.

"Great…." I muttered under my breath.

Mom and dad wouldn't be home for awhile, so that meant-

"Handy Dandy Megan to the rescue!"

Neba only wined

I got off the couch and walked over to the T.V, held out my iPod, and said,

"By Thor's Hammer and Spiderman's Spidey senses, I command you to work!"

Guess what…the T.V was still black.

Neba wined again.

I looked at her and shrugged, "I was worth a shot."

Crouching behind the telie, I began to unplug wires, blow on them, and plug them back in.

I came to the last wire, only to stop and examine it a moment.

This wire was new, I didn't remember seeing it when I watched dad install the T.V.

It was lime green, and kind of sparkly.

Yes, I like sparkly things.

I just shrugged off the feeling of foreboding. You know, that kind of feeling that says 'If you touch this wire very bad things will happen'. And pulled out the wire.

Right after I did that, I regretted it.

There was a loud sound, like a thunderclap.

I screamed and jumped to my feet.

A thud followed the thunder like noise, followed by a groan of pain.

"Oh gods, what happened now?"

I heard a voice say. It sounded like it belonged to a man, a man I should know. My view was obstructed by the T.V.

Then there was another thud. This one was REALLY loud, followed by another groan of pain from Thud Number 1.

"Toothless, get off me!" The voice said.

That technically gave away who the voice belonged to .

I had two thoughts at the moment. One was, _Oh my good golly gosh! I am the happiest fan girl alive! Hiccup just fell out of my T.V with his dragon and omg omg omg omg omg omg!. _

That other though over powered the other by a long shot….

Sweet Oz…what did I do?

**A/N: Good? Bad? Should I continue it? Review please :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Random Quote: __All men must choose between two paths. Good is the path of honor, friends and family. Evil... well, it's just cooler. Hit it!- Megamind_

**Hiccup's POV**

This is weird… this is really weird. One minute I was flying through the skies with Toothless, and the next I was laying flat on my face in the middle of a strange place with my twenty ton dragon on top of me!

Oh yeah, I'm having the best day ever!

"Toothless, get off me!" I yelled, attempting to push the Night Fury from his current position on my back.

Toothless just groaned and rolled over, allowing me to stumble to my feet.

"Where are we?" I questioned to no one in particular.

Scratching the back of my head, I observed my surroundings.

We were apparently in a house, but this was not like any of the houses in Berk, the room looked like it wasn't even from our time. Pushed up against one wall was a bizarre green striped couch with a matching chair. A rocking chair was pushed back into a corner next to a fire place, the fire was still blazing inside, giving away the fact that someone had to be home, and I'm guessing they wouldn't be happy to find a Viking and a dragon standing in the middle of their living room.

I rubbed the back of my neck and turned around to examine the rest of the room.

"Ah!"

I was caught off guard by a large, black box of some sort looming right in front of me. It seemed to be sitting on a set of shiny, black shelves that had a collection of smaller boxes with blinking lights.

"Oh gods….this is creepy."

I reached out to touch the odd…thing…whatever it was, when a loud growl erupted from Toothless.

"What is it bud?" I asked uneasily, reaching for the small dagger that I kept on my belt at all times.

Toothless gestured his head towards a pair of feet that were visible below the shelves.

So someone is here! I held the dagger out in defense, hoping that the person was not armed.

To our surprise, a girl stumbled out from behind the giant black thing, tripping a couple of times on the way. Her eyes darted from my face, to the dagger, to Toothless, then back to me.

"I-I come i-in p-p-peace!" She stammered, holding her hands up..

She clearly didn't have any weapons on her. I took the moment to look at her clothing. It was bizarre, not like anything the girls wore back in Berk. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt of some kind that looked about two sizes too big for her, odd blue pants clung loosely to her long thin legs, and her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun of some kind.

"W-who are y-y-you?" I asked, stiffing my grip on the knife.

Great, I'm supposed to be a Viking! I probably look like a kid caught by his parents doing something bad.

She seemed to calm down a little bit,

"Put your weapon down, my good sir, and I shall tell you." She stated, in an accent that was obviously fake.

I will say it again, this is weird.

I slowly dropped my hands and pushed the dagger back into its holder.

The girl sighed with relief,

"Thank fudge, I did not want to be a shiskabob." She stated uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck.

Thank Fudge?

Shiskabob?

What kind of place am I in?

"The name's Megan!" she chirped, holding out her hand.

Okay…why was she holding out her hand?

"Your suppose to shake it…" Megan said, turning a little red.

"Oh…" I took her hand gingerly and shook it up and down. What weird customs.

"Nice to meet you, Megan, I'm-"

"Hiccup." She cut me off suddenly. I stared at her in shock. How did she know my name?

It was then that I noticed Toothless was strangely quiet. I looked over to see him curled up with a black dog of some sort. They were acting like they had known each other for years.

My attention snapped back to Megan. Who seemed to be frantically searching for an explanation of some kind.

"How do you know my name?'

"Well, um, I know you name because of, um."

She continued stammering for a few moments

"Oh I KNOW!" She finally yelled, causing me to take a few steps back, startled.

"Your battle with the Green Death is famous around these parts." Megan smiled and nodded her head, obviously pleased with her own answer.

"You are so believable." I said sarcastically.

"Watch it bud!" Megan said, pointing a finger at my face. I noticed her nails were black, that's odd. "_My_ T.V barfed you up, so you better be nice!"

"Well I'm sorry- What's a T.V?" I was intrigued by her strange use of words.

She gestured to that large black thing that still scared me.

"It's called a T.V?" I asked, turning away from her and reaching out to touch it again.

"Yup! That would be a- DON'T TOUCH IT!" Megan screamed

I pulled my hand back as fast as I could, this girl was scary. Nervously, I rubbed my hands together, in fear that Megan would chop them off or something if I tried to touch that T.V thing again.

"What does it do?" I ventured to ask.

Megan opened her mouth to answer when a loud chiming noise echoed through her house.

"SABINA'S HERE!" She yelled frantically, grabbing my arm so suddenly that I jumped in fright.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to pry her iron grip from my forearm.

"She can't know I have a fictional character in my house, especially Hiccup and Toothless, she will flip! She will probably tackle them and try to ride Toothless and-"

Megan continued her rant about 'Sabrina' for a few minutes.

"GET TOOTHLESS AND GO HID-" She was cut off suddenly by another voice.

"Since you didn't bother to answer the door I guess I will just LET MESELF IN!"

Megan froze, her hand had my arm in a death grip, I flinched in pain, Toothless probably noticed because he growled. He tended to be very protective after I lost my leg.

The Sabrina girl entered into the room where we were, a large bag in her arms, along with a pillow and a couple colorful boxes. Her gaze was still on the floor.

"I don't see why I ring the door bell anymore, I've know you for how long and-"

She lifted her head, and her eyes fell on me. A scream erupted from her mouth.

"Oh hell…" Megan muttered, still not releasing my arm.

Sabrina pointed a shaking finger at my face, then moved it to Toothless, who was growling up a storm.

"Its okay, bud" I whispered, attempting to keep him from biting Megan's arm and Sabrina's finger off, no matter how much they scared me.

"T-t-t-that's T-t-t-toothless and H-h-h-hiccup!" She stammered, fear or excitement obviously in her voice.

"I know! Now Sabrina don't you-" Megan started, finally letting go of my arm and moving over to Sabrina, but it was too late.

"TOOTHLESS!" Sabrina screamed, tackling the poor dragon.

"Oh Odin help us…" I muttered, slapping my hand to my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is just to addicting to write! I can't stop!**

**Chapter 3**

_Random Quote: I hate to do this,but here comes the 'smolder'- Flynn, Tangled_

**Megan's POV**

Okay…so here is our current situation.

My best friend has tackled the world renowned Night Fury, I am frantically pulling at her shirt, attempting to keep her from getting eaten, Hiccup is pulling at Toothless trying to get him out of Sabrina's grasp, and all of us are frantically screaming.

This is wonderful.

"SABRINA! LET THE DAMN DRAGON GO!" I screamed, pulling at her blonde hair this time, causing her to yelp in pain and let go of poor Toothless. Unfortunately for me, sending her tumbling back on top of me. "Oz! You're heavy!" I groaned at her, pushing Sabrina off of me and on to the dog fur covered floor.

"Ew! Neba fur!" Sabrina yelled in distaste, quickly getting to her feet and brushing off her clothes frantically.

"Down, Toothless." Came Hiccup's voice from over by the fire place, attempting to hold back the infuriated dragon.

"Yes, down!" I repeated, receiving a look from Hiccup that clearly stated, _You're not helping…_

My gaze shifted to Sabrina, who was hyperventilating big time. I will admit that my friend was not as use to fan girl spasms like I was..it must be taking a toll on her body.

"Calm down, sweetheart." I said, seizing her shoulder to keep her from charging at Toothless again, who was still glaring daggers at Sabrina. She leached forward again, but I pulled her sharply back, Hiccup just stared, and Toothless just stood there and growled.

"No touchy the fictional dragon!" I ordered, this earned me a confused look from Hiccup…shouldn't have used the word _fictional._

"But it's TOOTHLESS!" Sabrina wined, gesturing her hands towards him, as if to make a point.

"Do you mind telling me why we are so famous to you two?" Hiccup asked frantically, placing both hands on Toothless' head and bracing himself against the ground to keep the dragon from charging.

"I will explain everything once this beast calms down!" I said, pulling Sabrina back again.

Man, would this girl ever give up on tackling the poor creature.

"But Toothless didn't do anything!" Hiccup stated powerfully, defending his best friend as best as he could.

"I wasn't talking about Toothless!" I said, point my finger in Sabrina's direction. It took her a few moments to realize that I was talking about her.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right! Don't tackle the awesomeness that is Toothless!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw the dragon smile. Could he actually understand me? Man, this is cool!

O.o.O.o.O

Everyone had FINALLY calmed down. Hiccup was sitting on the couch, Toothless laying at his feet, taking up most of the space in our den. I was sitting in my dad's arm chair, feet up on the foot stool, and Sabrina was sitting on the hearth trying to warm herself by the fire, or so I thought, she probably just wanted to sit there because she was close to Toothless' tail. Which by the way looked exactly as it did at the end of the movie. The white skull on red background glowed eerily in the fire light.

My mind was lost, I probably looked like some freak. Staring at Toothless' tail, saying and doing nothing, just thinking about the current situation.

Hiccup and Toothless fell out of my T.V. My best friend tackled a dragon and survived. Hiccup was on my couch, and I'm sitting about ten feet away from him. Hiccup was sitting on my couch. I don't know how to get them back to Berk. Hiccup is sitting on my couch. My parents would be home in a little bit and I did not want to find out what would happen when they see a Viking and a Night Fury from the movie I have been ranting about forever and a day.

Oh, and did I mention that THE Hiccup was sitting on my couch?

"You were going to explain?" Hiccup said finally, shattering me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah…so, uh, how do I put this?"

I thought for a few moments on how exactly I was going to explain the situation.

"So I was watching a movie-"

"What's a movie?" Hiccup chirped, obviously interested in my use of words.

Great…I now owe him TWO explanations!

"Oh cheese…how do I explain a movie?" I asked Sabrina.

She just shrugged and looked at me blankly, "You're the best at explaining things."

"Your helpful!" I groaned, rubbing my temples

"Shut up."

I groaned again and curled up into a ball on the chair, pulling my knees into my chest and wrapping my hands around them, resting my head on my legs.

Cue light bulb over my head.

"Do you have plays in Berk?" I asked Hiccup.

He nodded.

"Well, a movie is like a play. But instead of sitting in a theater and watching live people, you can sit at home and watch it on the T.V." I explained blankly. Hiccup still looked a little confused, so I added more to my short telling of the T.V, "Like moving pictures that tell stories."

Toothless moved his head up onto the chair. He probably liked me now after I called him _the awesomeness_. I gingerly patted his head, again, I could have sworn that he smiled. His skin felt bizarre against my fingers. Like a mix of the skin of a dolphin and the skin of a snake, but it was smooth, despite all the shiny scales. Slowly, I traced each scale with the tip of my finger. Toothless purred with content and closed his eyes.

"So that's what a T.V does…" Hiccup whispered in wonder. His gaze must have lingered to me and Toothless, because he smiled and said, "Toothless seems to like you."

I laughed good naturedly, "Yeah, that's because I don't tackle him."

Toothless opened his eyes and glared at Sabrina.

"Hey! It was a fan girl attack. And besides, I'm not miss,- her voice rose into a higher range and she made wild gestures with her hands- _'If I ever see Hiccup I'm going to tackle him and tell him how cool I think he is!_" Sabrina's face returned back to its all serious state.

I turned bright red. Great, Sabrina, embarrass me why don't you.

"You think I'm cool?" Hiccup added, noticing me blushing.

"Yeah…" I whispered, not wanting to lie.

"Thanks."

I looked up in surprise, Hiccup was smiling at me. That goofy, loveable smile. So naturally, I returned that favor with my own smile.

"Don't mention it! Um, do you want me to continue explaining or not?"

"Oh, continue!" He said in a hurry, obviously his coolness level was over ruled by how to get home.

"Well, the screen went black, so I went to fix the T.V, and when I pulled out this one wire, you guys showed up…pretty simple." I let go of my legs and let them hang off the chair.

Hiccup pondered over my words for a few moments, his eyebrows knit in concentration. It was funny how you could literally see the answer come to life on his face.

"You said you pulled out something?" He said, the gist of his idea leaking into his voice.

"Yeah…" I answered, still not very sure where he was going with this, "I unplugged a wire."

"Well, if you put it back in, that could send us back!" Hiccup said, standing on his feet, clearly pleased with his idea.

"Aww! Put you just got here!" Sabrina interjected, attempting to get to her feet also, but a growl from Toothless told her otherwise.

"That's brilliant!" I ran over to the T.V, not before tripping over Toothless.

"Ow!" I yelled as I came in contact with the hard wood floor.

I will admit that I am kind of a klutz, but not like Bella in Twilight, OH GOD NO!

It was then I felt a hand on my forearm, and pull me up on my feet. I was met by the smiling face of Hiccup, now noticing that I was about his height.

"Are you okay?" He asked, letting go of my arm.

"Yeah…thanks." I answered uneasily, rubbing the place where his arm had once been.

It was then that Sabrina tried to make the situation awkward by quoting the very movie he was from.

"Ooo love on the battlefield! She could do better." Sabrina crossed her legs and smile deviously.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her, making my way over to the T.V again.

"Not until I see a restraining order!"

I growled in frustration and bent down again behind the Television stand, looking for that memorizing, sparkly wire.

Moving a few cables out of the way and blowing on some dust my search became more frantic. Where was that wire?

Suddenly, the realization sank in.

_The wire is not here._

"Its not here!" I yelled, coming out from behind the T.V.

"What?" Hiccup interjected, worry tinting his voice.

"Its gone…I mean it was there earlier and…" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Where could that wire have gone? I mean, wires don't have legs so I couldn't have gotten up and ran away!

-insert mental image of shiny sparkly green wire with legs running here-

"Oh gods…what are we going to do?" Hiccup mumbled, sadness leaking into his voice. He sank back onto the couch, Toothless walked gently over and pushed his black head under his rider's arm. "How are we going to get home, bud?"

Sadness weighed down onto my heart. This is all my fault, if I hadn't pulled that wire we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Wait!" Sabrina suddenly said from the fire place. She got to her feet and stood in the middle of the den, acting like she was addressing a whole football stadium full of people, "Your parents are leaving for a trip tomorrow morning aren't they?"

"They are!" I exclaimed, jumping up, fully understanding where she was going with this, "If I just hide them tonight and tomorrow morning they can stay here!"

"And I'm spending the weekend, so we can get Hiccup some clothes to blend in with us!"

"Sabrina, your brilliant!" I yelled, pulling her into a death hug.

"Cant b-b-breath!" She breathed out, fighting her way out of my grip.

"Um, hello? _They _are still here you know." Hiccup said matter-of-factly, rubbing Toothless' head gently.

I lowered my gaze for a moment, noticing Hiccup's prosthetic for the first time.

Wow that must have hurt, losing a leg. Yikes. It was obviously not from our time. Even if we did go to the mall and get Hiccup some regular clothes, how are we going to make his prosthetic blend in, we can't get him a new one, they are around one thousand dollars.

Stop my ADHD brain! Pay attention!

"Sorry, are you okay with this?" I asked Hiccup, turning my attention back to his face, not his leg.

"I guess?" He replied in concern.

"Where are you going to hide them?" Sabrina wondered out loud.

"In my room, my parents rarely go in there, partly because I've turned it into my own personal cave." I replied. Its true, my room is my cave, you shall not enter!

"Is it clean? We don't want them to get lost." Sabrina insulted.

"Hey, don't make me mock your room!" I growled.

"Poor Hiccup will have to stare at your Lord of the Dorks posters…"

Alright, that one hit home!

"First of all, missy! Its Lord of the _Rings_! And secondly, I can't believe I let you into my house when you insult that masterpiece!" You could probably feel the venom leaking from my voice.

If you want to live, don't insult my fandoms.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Hiccup ventured.

"Its after your time, it's a story about-GAH!"My cell phone rang again.

Hiccup looked around, startled by the sudden noise.

"What's that noise?" He asked, startled.

"Sabrina, explain!" I yelled at her as I ran out into the living room to answer the call.

Once I was out of earshot of the two, I pressed the talk button and placed it to my ear.

"Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?"

_Hey, pumpkin. _ It was my dad.

"Hey dad, watcha ya doin'?"

_I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home!_

OH SHIZ! This is really bad! Really bad!

I took a few moments to compose myself before placing the phone back to my ear. The words did not come out as smoothly as I wanted them to but they eventually made their way through my lips.

"Great see ya in a few!"

'_Kay, bye, pumpkin!_

"Bye, dad.." 

Frantically, I looked around the living room, the lone baby grand piano sat in the middle of the room, a light brown couch was pushed up underneath a window, and a formal dining table was off to the right. Day light was streaming into the room, giving it the overall comforting feel of home.

I shook my head, attempting to keep my mind from wandering anymore, and bolted back into the den.

"Dads coming home!" I yelled, interrupting Sabrina's and Hiccup's conversation about the cell phone and how it works.

"Alright!" Sabrina chirped, slapping her hands together, "Viking boy and grumpy dragon! Up the stairs you go!"

**A/N: Review! Or Sabrina will tackle you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am going to answer your reviews here! Instead of sending all you awesome people PM's!**

**MasterSakura: **_Yeah, I don't really blame Toothless either! But as for Viking boy and Grumpy Dragon, that is just something that Sabrina would seriously say. Don't worry, she doesn't get offended easily, TRUST ME I KNOW! Thanks for the idea on how to hide his leg! I will do that1 I was looking for a way to do it in the story, and I actually put that paragraph in there in the hopes that someone would give me an answer! And you did! YOU ARE OFFICALLY AWESOME!_

_PS: If I were Hiccup, I wouldn't notice that either, I would be stressed out! Like you said!_

**Kt2209: **_I will join you with Toothless and Hiccup, I never miss an opportunity to get Sabrina back for all the times she has embarrassed me!_

**: **_That is a secret I shall not disclose! And thank you for liking my story!_

**Rotisserie Chicken: **_SABRINA GET OFF! I NEED THAT REVIEW! (Love your name BTW)_

**Alicehatter239: **_I'm glad you laughed! That's my job! As for the 'Buddy the Elf' thing, I actually do that in real life. This story is how my friend and I would seriously act if this happened._

**Snow bunny rabbit: **_I am thanking you! As for where they are going to sleep, your question will be answered in the next chapter! I've been saving putting that in there because it's going to be a funny situation, in real life; I tend not to think ahead, so it leads to a lot of problems._

**Spellmaster94: **_I tend to suck at writing in other peoples POV's that chapter was practice, but I thank you for the advice! And I take all advice to heart! I believe it makes me a better writer! And thank you! I try! _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chapter 4**

_Random Quote: E.T phone home. – E.T, E.T_

**Megan's POV**

With a lot of pushing, shoving, and growling, Sabrina and I managed to get Toothless into my room.

Okay, well not Sabrina, it was mostly me pushing and shoving. Partly because every time Sabrina got her hand within a few feet of the dragon he would begin to growl like crazy, and I don't blame him. If I had gotten tackled that crazy blonde, I wouldn't want her anywhere near me either.

"And in ya go!" I said, giving Toothless one last final shove through my comic strip plastered door, and not a moment too soon.

I heard the door open and someone drop something on the floor.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm home!" Came my dad's voice form down stairs.

I could have sworn my eyes got as big as dinner plates. "Stay!" I said, holding my hands out at Hiccup, and shutting the door, not even giving him a chance to protest.

"You know you could have helped!" I snapped at Sabrina as I passed her in the hall, pulling her up by her forearm from where she was sitting against the wall, picking at her fingernails.

"That one was all you honey…" She stated, calmly as she plucked my hand from her arm, smiling.

I just scowled, "Don't mention anything about you-know-who okay!"

"You mean Voldemort?"

"No you dolt! I mean the Viking and the dragon that are probably going through all my stuff!"

"Dolt?" Sabrina looked confused and blinked a few times at my sudden change of words, couldn't blame her, it's hard to keep up with me switching time periods with my lingo all the time.

I just shook my head and bolted down the stairs, Sabrina right on my heels.

"Hey girls." Dad smiled, greeting Sabrina, like he always did.

"Hello Mr. Krieger!" She chirped, running over and hugging him, she always hugged my family members no matter how well she knew them.

What can I say? Sabrina and I are practically sisters!

"Hey, um, dad?" I started, a little uneasy on how I was going to explain us hiding up in my room all day, rather than pleading for someone to give us gas money so we could go to the mall.

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Don't go in my room, okay?" I blurted out without even thinking. Not the best move ever, but I would see where this took us.

"Why?" Oh gods…I knew he was going to ask something like that! Megan you idiot!

I did a mental face palm.

"Because…" I shot Sabrina a look that said, _speak now or loose you life._

"Because we're are doing something for Christmas and we don't want you to see!" She interjected, smiling. Who could resist that all powerful smile?

"That's fine, we won't enter!"

Ha-ha! YES! He bought it!

"'Kay dad, bye!" I yelled, grabbing Sabrina's arm and darting up the stairs again.

"You owe me big time…" She said, once we reached the door of my cave.

"I will give you some ginger tomorrow morning okay!" Sabrina could never resist her all time favorite snack food.

"YES!" She did a couple of fist pumps as I slowly opened the door.

Now, my room is kind of small, it was a miracle that we got Toothless to even _fit _inside, but we- no wait- _I _did!

My queen size bed is pressed up underneath a three pane window, a black desk sat over to the left of the bed, littered with pencils, paper, and my laptop, a small T.V was mounted in the corner of the room, right above the desk with a small DVD player below it, a brown book shelf was on the other side of the desk. So many books were inside that I had to create some small piles of them on the floor, and on the right side of the room sat a dresser, cluttered with a couple of jewelry boxes and picture frames, and lastly, pressed up against the wall opposite of the bed was a folding, mirror closet, jammed with clothes. Posters from movies, mostly Lord of the Rings, took up any free space on the walls.

This is my cave.

Hiccup was standing over by the book case, looking over the contents, and Toothless was currently occupying my bed, taking up as much room as he could.

"Alrightie!" I exclaimed, causing Hiccup to jump, he probably didn't notice us enter the room.

WE ARE NINJAS! FEAR US!

"Dad is not coming in this room so…." I trailed off. Yes, there was a big so at the end of that sentence.

"What now?" Sabrina said bluntly, she was currently spinning in my rolling chair.

"Get off of that before you break your neck!" I demanded, grabbing the back of the chair stopping her in mid spin, and also causing her to fall out of the chair with a not-so-graceful thud on the floor.

"You know, if I died right there, you'd have to clean it up!" Sabrina stated, getting to her feet and cracking her neck.

How charming.

"Don't worry I have the stuff to do that down stairs, and a perfect place to stash your body! Muahaha!"

Hiccup looked at me, absolutely mortified.

"Oh come on! I'm kidding!" I defended, taking over the chair that once occupied my friend.

"Hey!" She lunged for the chair.

I just rolled out of the way, "My house, my chair, end of story! Bye, bye! See you next time on _Sabrina just got owned!_"

Wouldn't it be cool if that was actually a T.V show!

"Um, excuse me?" Hiccup started, seeming a little uneasy. Who could blame him, he was alone in a girl's room with two people who should be in a psycho ward in front of him, "Do you think I could maybe ask you some questions?"

"Well, it gives us something to do!" I exclaimed, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Please sit…" I smiled and patted the floor next to me. Hiccup walked over, a little uncomfortable, but finally sat down, cross legged, next to me. While Sabrina just took the opportunity to steal the spinning chair back and rolling into the corner, attempting to put and epic stare on her face...it didn't work.

"Ask away, my good sir."

Hiccup cleared his throat, and knit his eyebrows together, obviously trying to come up with what question to ask first.

"When we were down stairs, you said something about a _mall_?" He started, looking me straight in the eyes. What, was he expecting me to lie or something?

I exchanged the gesture by looking straight back into his eyes. They were a deep forest green, and memorizing beyond compare.

There goes my imaginary ADHD again.

"Yo, lover girl! Give the man an answer!" Sabrina called from her corner, as she rocked to and fro in the chair.

"Shut up!" I screamed, picking up the nearest object, which just so happened to be a stuffed dolphin, and chucked it at her face.

Yeah! I hit my target! And yes, we do tell eachother to shut up a lot.

"Now that I shut up Miss Embarrassing," I turned my attention back to Hiccup, "A mall is like a very big market, but it's indoors. And things that would probably be called _stalls _where you are from are called _stores _and there are a lot of different ones that sell different things. Like jewelry, clothes, and toys. Get it?"

I hope I have gotten better at explaining.

"Yeah, I think so." Hiccup answered, placing his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands.

"Any more questions?" My gaze traveled over to Toothless, who had made use of his time by messing up my bed that I just made this morning, and looking over the collection of stuffed animals that I had won with my superior skill with the claw machine.

It was then that I noticed the dragon was studying a certain one, medium sized gold fish, with hungry eyes.

Oh gosh, is he thinking what I'm thinking he's thinking?

"What did you mean when you-" Hiccup began, only to be suddenly cut off by my screeching.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" I got up from the floor with lighting speed and snatched the stuffed fish away from Toothless, leaving him to snap his retractable teeth at nothing but air.

I threw the stuffed toy into my closet and shut the door. I then spun back around and smiled at Hiccup,

"You were saying?"

"Man, Meg, your mood swings have gotten worse…" Sabrina said, noticing Hiccup's eyes were about the size of dinner plates, I must have a big affect on the Viking.

"I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS!" Steam was probably pouring out of my ears, if this girl wanted mood swings, I'd give her mood swing!

Sabrina rolled even farther back into the corner, Hiccup just continued to stare at me, and Toothless was sad that he lost the fish.

"As I said before, you were saying?" I smiled as I plopped down on the ground again next to Hiccup, whose eyes were most likely drying out from being opened for so long.

He blinked a couple of times, and cleared his throat, "What did you mean when you called me a Toothless _fictional_?"

"So you heard that?" I laughed nervously

"No, I didn't hear anything, I just imagined it." He stated sarcastically.

"No need to get snippety, young man!" I demanded, pointing my finger in his face, shaking it for good measure.

"Young man? I'm your age!"

"I didn't mean it tha-" I stopped, realizing what he said, "You mean you're sixteen? How did you know how old I am?

"Sabrina told me when we were talking…" He stated, gesturing over to Sabrina, who was currently messing around with my iPod.

I paused thinking over how old he was. Did that mean he was sixteen when the movie took place? Or did it happen a few years ago.

"Can I have an answer?" He asked gently, probably noticing me spacing out.

I glanced up a Sabrina, who now took the liberty to put the ear buds in and not pay any attention to what we were saying.

How was I going to get her to listen to me without yelling? A cunning idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Hiccup." I started, smiling deviously.

"Yeah?" He said uneasily, not to comfortable with my expression.

"Is Toothless intelligent?"

"Yeah…"

"Can he understand me?"

"Yeah…"

"Sweet~!" I chirped in a sing song voice. My head rotated to Toothless, who was intently listening to our conversation.

"Hey Toothless, wanna knock Sabrina off the chair?" This idea was awesome! How could he resist revenge?

Toothless made a noise that sounded a lot like laughing, smiled, nodded, and stealthily moved his tail behind Sabrina.

Faster than you could say 'Radish fondue' Sabrina was on the floor.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed, pulling the ear buds out sharply, and glaring daggers at Toothless, who seemed to be laughing his dragon butt off.

"Hey, graceful!" I called over to her, not before stealing my iPod back and sticking it safely in my sweatshirt pocket.

"What?" Venom was leaking from her voice

"Do you think it's safe to show him the movie?"

Sabrina pondered over this idea for a few moments, "IDK my BFF Jill…" She answered.

Great, so helpful.

"A movie? Like the kind you said you watch on T.V" Hiccup interjected, you tell that he was thirsting for knowledge about our time.

"Well, how long ago did you defeat the Green Death?" I questioned.

Hiccup knit his eyebrows together, thought for a moment while he counted with his fingers.

"About two years…why?" He finally stated.

"Stay!" I muttered, placing my hands out in front of me in the 'stop' motion, and then darted down stairs to find the disk that contained the life story of everyone's favorite Viking and dragon.

**A/N: Review or feel the wrath of my mood swings! Next chapter, Hiccup will learn how we figured out about him and Toothless, and also Astrid finally gets mentioned! Grr…**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: *dodges a bomb* Hey! I'm sorry okay! My life has been a little busy lately! I am in the process of currently weaving my way back into my play schedule. Partly because I tried out for the play GodSpell in our school and got put in the ensemble! So much fun! I might include the play in the story…maybe…ONWARD!**

**So, chapter 5 will be split into two parts, partly because I hit the point of writers block right now, and partly because I just want to update!**

**Let's get on with the review responses!**

**Beastial Moon: ****Here it is! Part one of the chapter you've been waiting for! And why thank you, I try! XD**

**Kingsleigh: ****I felt it to, over powering that feeling is indeed! LOL**

**MasterSakura: ****The next part is where Hiccup gets freaked out by the whole 'stalking' thing! Don't worry, I wrote it just for you!**

**HTTYD229:**** I want to read you story! I will do it now! Muahahaha! *cough cough***

**: You shall be addicted! YOU SHALL! XD I do have superior skills, they just don't like to be useful sometimes.**

**: You love my story, my story loves you back! Lol Nice to see someone as crazy as I am, I usually get singled out at me school! XD YAY FOR CRAZYNESS!**

**Kt2209****: MOOD SWINGS! XD Sabrina was over at my house and reading the reviews, when she came across yours, she started laughing like crazy! Cutos for making my friend laugh!**

**Rotisserie Chicken****: Here is you update, hopefully it's hysterical! XD**

**Snow Bunny Rabbit****: It is fun, I guarantee! **

**Glitterthorn****: I'm trying to work on my grammar, things take time! Lol Are you the same person who asked me to update above? BECAUSE I WANT MY COOKIE WOMAN!**

**FeatherSprite305****: He might, that depends on if he can find it! MUAHAHAHA! And thank you for thinking my story is funny! Keeps the writer's block away…for a time!**

**Deltorsquestlover****: Here is you update! Woot Woot! And I appreciate sugar on top of my pretty pleases thank you very much!**

**Yuki Hatashi****: Its nice to see you friend is like my friend! Maybe they are clones….creepy…**

**Alicehatter239****: DON'T KILL ME! HERES THE UPDATE! XD I just have one simple math equation for you: Danny Phantom=Love 3**

**O.o.O**

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

_Random Quote: Oh the gods hate me; some people lose their knife in a mug...oh no not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon! - Hiccup, How To Train Your Dragon_

**Megan's POV**

I was back up in my room in no time at all, holding the DVD in one hand, and humming a little tune from Tangled as I bounded in the door.

"I NEED SOMETHING I WANT~!"I belted a line of the song and made an over dramatic pose from my spot in the doorway, causing all the rooms occupants to turn their heads.

"Megan, no one wants to hear songs from your many obsessions." Sabrina commented, taking the disk from my hand and putting it in the DVD player.

"Yeah, well, no one wants to hear your comments from the peanut gallery!" I retorted, sneering at her.

I glanced over at the clock on my desk, eight o'clock, by the time the movie would be over it would be about at least ten, and that means…BED TIME. Sighing, I ran over to my dresser and pulled out my lime green, oversized sweatshirt and my striped PJ bottoms before running over to my bathroom door, which by the way, is connected to my room.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina and Hiccup asked in unison. They both caught me off guard, causing me to squeal and jump in fright. I tend to get scared, and or frightened, very easily, epically at scary movies, and sometimes they leave me so scared that I can't sleep without my mom for about a week! Yet, I can stay up and watch Ghost Hunters with no problem what so ever!

"I'm going to go get changed into my PJ's." I answered blankly, holding out my evidence, "I suggest you do the same." That comment was directed to Sabrina, who was already in her bag, digging out her things. I then paused, looking over at Hiccup. Did Vikings even have PJ's? And where was he going to sleep?

"Hey, um, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" He answered gently.

"Do you want to borrow something to sleep in? I have a few of my dad's old clothes in here."

Yes, I hoard my dad's old clothes…makes good scrap fabric for crafts! Don't judge!

Hiccup paused and looked at me blankly for a moment, "You change clothes before you go to bed?" He sounded a little surprised.

"Well…yeah we do."

-Insert awkward silence here-

"Uh, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor, I mean, I have a sleeping bag if you want it, or I could get the blow up mattress from down sta-"

"Nah, It's okay, I'll just lean against Toothless." Hiccup interjected, probably noting that I would continue on forever if he didn't say something soon. Another bad habit of mine, continuous talking.

"Alright then!" I chirped, satisfied with his choice, and returned to my original business.

Bolting into my bathroom, I preformed one of my famous drama quick changes (yes I am part of the drama team, I say again, don't judge) and was out in about forty-five seconds.

"All yours sweetheart!" I announced, holding the door opening and allowing Sabrina to enter.

"Thank you Jeffery!" She responded in her best little kid accent, making Jeffery sound like Deaf-fry instead.

"What did she call you?" Hiccup asked from where he was currently sitting on the floor, leaning against Toothless as if he were a large pillow.

Yes! I get my bed back!

Taking a running start, I flung myself back onto my bed and bounced back up into a sitting position. "Oh, it was just a little inside joke from our freshman year."

I reached over to my dresser and grabbed my hair brush, ripping through the tangles, and cringing every now and then when the bristles hit a large knot.

Hiccup asked me a few more questions, and because Sabrina was taking so long to just get into her sleep clothes, he ended up learning about the computer, the internet, the whole concept high school, and cars. Actually…it didn't take that long to explain, because he basically understood everything I said.

Lord, I am thanking you for making him a fast learner!

"The queen has finished preparing for her beauty sleep!" Sabrina announced proudly as she flung herself out of the bathroom, "Watch out chica! I'm coming in!"

That is when she decided to fall flat on top of me, joy.

"Well the queen is about to sleep down stairs!" I retorted simply, shoving her off me so sharply that she toppled to the floor.

"First Toothless, then you! How many people are going to push me off of stuff?"

"About ten more before the night ends! Now start the movie I say!" I demanded, attempting to make an epic point towards my DVD player.

Sabrina just shook her head and sighed, "Fine, I'll start it!" She muttered as she got to her feet and pressed the play button.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

We all had gotten into comfortable positions to watch the movie. I was lounging back against the pillows on my bed, after I made it back up of course, Sabrina had attempted to lay down on top of me, but that just ended up with her face first on the floor, once again. Hiccup was sitting about four feet to the right of me, also leaning back against the pillows. He was only sitting there because _some dragon _decided that he wanted to make the moment really weird for the both of us, pushed Hiccup up on the bed, and growled viciously at him whenever he tried to get off.

As for Sabrina, seeing that she had been defeated, curled up next to Toothless, who surprisingly let her. Maybe, revenge was the best answer to their one hour feud.

"Play the movie, ja, play! Play!" I muttered in a fake German accent as I clicked the 'play' button on the remote.

And let the Hiccup embarrassment begin.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Am I narrating?" Hiccup yelled, surprise written on his face. Man, the dragons hadn't even showed themselves yet and Hiccup was already as red as a beat.

Toothless made a noise that sounded like laughing, Hiccup just glared at him.

"Watch it! I shot you down, remember? Mr. High and Mighty Night Fury!" He defended, clenching his fists.

"Ouch….that one stings…" Sabrina muttered, mostly to herself.

"Yo! Narrator, just watch your life story!" I hushed Hiccup and pointed at the T.V, "It gets way better, trust me."

Hiccup sunk a little, crossed his arms against his chest, and turned his eyes back to the movie.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

All was well again, that is, until the part where Hiccup mutters _Astrid _all dreamy like, and the wind blows in his hair, and the explosion, and- well, you all know what I'm talking about!

Sabina had made some snotty comment about Hiccup being _lover boy_, or something along those lines. I don't really know, simply because I wasn't paying any attention to her, I was paying attention to the fact that when Astrid showed her face on screen; Hiccup would stare for a moment, the look at the floor, or at his hands.

Why?

"Oh, I LOVE THIS PART!" Sabrina yelled, inserting one of her many comments, and throwing half of my room's private candy stash at the screen as Hiccup was doing his impression of his father.

"Hey! Please keep the theaters clean and dispose of trash in specified containers!" I ordered her, chucking _another _stuffed animal at her, only for her to dodge it, causing the stuffed monkey to smack Toothless straight in the face.

"Oops…sorry…" I whispered sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Toothless shot me a look that said, _Are you two really that immature, you, Sabrina, and Hiccup put together are more childish than a Terrible Terror._

"Shh!" Hiccup said, unexpectedly, for he had been keeping quiet for the opening of the movie, only cringing now and then at Stoick's and Gobber's conversation about him in the Mead Hall, oh, and the part when he practically burned down the village, or even _before _that when everyone was yelling at him to get back inside.

"I want to see what happens…" He whispered, staring at his animated self, who was currently in the forest, searching for the Night Fury he shot down.

I shot him a confused look, "But you already know what happens, you were there!"

He didn't tear his eyes away from the screen, "That's not what I meant- I just- I mean- Ah, forget it!"

'_Oh the gods hate me!' _The TV Hiccup said, as he trudged through the forest landscape, shoving his note book back into his fur vest, _'Some people lose their knife in a mug…No…not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!' _

He smacked a nearby branch in irritation, only to have it come back and whack him in the face. This caused Sabrina, Toothless, and me to all burst out in laughter again, Hiccup only got redder than before.

"Oh come on!" He said, helplessly, holding his hands out towards the TV, "That hurt!"

"Its all for the sake of comedy here, you better get used to it!" Sabrina said, through giggles.

"It's relieving to know that my suffering is found funny to you people…" He muttered sarcastically.

"You bet it is!" She chirped, popping one of my treasured Sour Patch Kids into her mouth.

"Hey! You know those are off limits!" I called down to her, waving my arms in a dramatic motion, causing Sabrina to duck and cover her head, then sit up after a few moments, and look around.

"Man, I thought you were going to throw something at me!" She said, relieved, obviously.

"Not after I hit Toothless last time! Now hand over the sacred candy!"

Sabrina groaned, looked at my face, groaned again, and then slouched in defeat.

"Fine!" She yelled, throwing the package at me, and laughing as it hit my face. It only took a moment before Hiccup started laughing to. "What?" I demanded, clenching the bag tightly in my fist, embarrassment leaking its way to my expression.

"There's one in your hair." He laughed, reaching over and plucking it out, and examining it closely, "What are these?" He questioned, still not taking his eyes off the red, gummy candy.

"They are Sour Path Kids. You eat them." I said blankly, pulling another one out of the bag and popping it into my mouth. Hiccup looked at it; hesitantly brought it to his mouth, pulled back a moment then popped it into his open lips. It was not long before his face formed into some twisted emotion that had no name.

"It's sour…" He muttered, after swallowing the candy.

"No way!" Sabrina said in fake amazement; bring her hand to cover her gaping mouth.

It was then my eyes snapped back to the TV, and, as if on cue, my fan girl obsessiveness took over my conscious.

"FORBIDDEN FRIENDSHIP!" I nearly screamed, causing everyone to jump about ten feet in the air, pointing my shaking finger towards the TV. We had been talking so long that we missed a lot of the movie, which I would probably have to watch later with Hiccup (on our Blu-ray player down stairs of course!), and had found ourselves towards the end of the friendship scene, where Toothless was drawing in the dirt.

"Aww, Toothless~!" Sabrina and I chimed in unison, causing both Hiccup and the dragon himself to roll their eyes at our display of love to the most loveable reptile on earth.

**A/N: REVIEWS KEEP THE WRITERS BLOCK AT BAY AND THE NEXT PART ON ITS WAY! **

**By the way! There is a poll on my profile that will judge the outcome of the story! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Vote!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A/N: You people better be happy! I stayed up until 1am in the freaking morning to write this! And I have piano lessons at 9am tomorrow! Sorry I haven't been up dating at regularly as I usually do, but rehearsals for Godspell take up a lot of time! You're just lucky that I am finally on my Christmas Break so I have some time to actually write! A new poll is on my profile! If you like my story, you should go vote! Like, right now! The results of the last poll will not be released! Muahaha! You just have to figure it out for yourself!**

**ONWARD TO THE REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**To Feathersprite305: Woo Hoo! You are now my clone!**

**To cupcakeranger : That is also one of my favorite parts! Sabrina and I have a little inside joke for that part, it involves me trying to mimic that accent! LOL! I knew that the picture he was trying to draw was Hiccup, but when I paused the movie and tried to point it out to my parents, THEY DIDN'T SEE IT! I even went up to the screen and drew it out for them, I told them that they don't understand true art!**

**To Night Fury Girl93: Two simple words to you my friend: Thank You!**

**To kt2209: *sits back with bucket of popcorn and watches the madness, while laughing my butt off* They are your problem now! Not mine! I finally get some quite around my house!**

**To Alicehatter239: I'm not good at equations either! But that one is a snitch! I thought it was a awesome idea, so, why not! He gets a little freaked out though, you'll see. But then again, who wouldn't get freaked out if you learned there was a movie about yourself!**

**To Silkmouse: The computer is coming up my friend! All in good time! Should get some laughs, after he learns how to- Oops! I've said too much!**

**To Snow bunny rabbit: I LOVE ANIME! NO OFFENSE TAKEN! I am so including the play now, and forcing Hiccup to see it! Also, you get to be introduced to all my crazy drama friends! Who are about ten times worse than me!**

**To Phantomwolf1118: Thank you! Don't squeeze them to hard! I need them for later chapters! We don't want any internal damage, now do we? And you are right, Hiccup is awesome!**

**To Rotisserie Chicken: That is a great idea my dear friend! Right after I introduce him to the computer, I will introduce him to and all those crazy stories! Should be fun! And more 21****st**** century stuff to come!**

**To Glitterthorn: YES! MY COOKIES! *eats them all* Cookies help my grammar! Keep them coming! **

**To Black robin: I think I've already risked Toothless, but here is another chapter anyways! I'm not scared of Toothless he is a sweet-TOOTHLESS DON'T EAT THAT! GET OFF OF MY COUCH! Hiccup! GET YOUR DANG DRAGON OFF MY FURNITURE! YOU BETTER DO IT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE STREETS TONIGHT! *computer goes black, Megan's shouting voice and still be heard in the distance***

**To demi-god rider: SHARE THE DANG POPCORN!**

**To Spellmaster94: I'm glad I made you laugh! AND IM SORRY! I SUCK AT SPELLING OKAY! DON'T KILL ME!**

**To MasterSakura: I didn't feel so great about that chapter, but I posted it anyways. I suck at writing when I'm not on a sugar high! I hope this chapter is better for you!**

**To Ahardie: Don't worry, Sabrina will get to grow closer to Toothless. And! The story just might go over to Berk if you vote on the poll!**

**TO THE STORY! *epic Sokka point* (If you've ever watched Avatar you'll understand my quote just now!)**

**o.O.o.O.o **

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

_They're taking the hobbits to Isenguard! - Legolas, The Lord of the Rings_

**Hiccup's POV**

_Thousands of people have seen this, Hiccup, you have so many fans!_

That was the last thing Megan had said to me before she drifted off to sleep.

It technically translates to: _Hiccup, so many people have stalked you! They followed your every movement and you didn't even know they were there!_

Thanks, Megan that makes my situation _so much better!_

Another small noise sounded through the night. Causing me to flinch, turn around, and look for any signs of the invisible stalkers.

Nothing.

Only the soft pattering of rain broke through the eerie silence. Toothless wined and pushed his black, scaly head underneath my arm, probably attempting to comfort me.

"It's alright, bud" I whispered, patting his head gently, "Everything is going to be fine…hopefully."

The answer seemed to satisfy the reptile, who then laid his head back on the white flooring, _carpet,_ as Megan had called it, and slowly closed his jade green eyes. I once again let my gaze drift around the room; Megan and Sabrina were both asleep on Megan's bed, a giant wall of pillows and _stuffed animals?_ (Yeah, that's what Megan had called them), separated the two.

"If you kick me one more friggin' time!" Megan had yelled at Sabrina, shaking her fist in the air, and proceeding to stack the objects up like she was preparing for war.

These girls were…uh…odd, that's the only nice way to put it. But, they were my only chance of getting back home, and the seemed nice- no, starch that- Megan seemed nice, Sabrina was most likely to be lurking in a corner somewhere, waiting to pounce on Toothless when he strolled by.

The two were opposites, but yet, they seemed to be best friends.

From what I could observe, they were both blonde, Sabrina more than Megan. Sabrina shorter, Megan taller. Sabrina witty remarks, Megan gentle approaches. Sabrina loose, Megan obsessive. Sabrina troublesome, Megan a little less troublesome, but still very much so.

And I thought my dad had it rough with me.

Lighting flashed through the sky, illuminating the room for a moment. Megan groaned, shifted in her sleep, and muttered something inaudible. Sabrina just reached over the barrier and smacked her saying, "Shut up…" Sleep working its way through her usually loud voice.

Lighting flashed again. Man, Thor must be having a hay day up there, I wonder if the weather is the same back in Berk.

A painful longing pulled at my heart.

Home.

It was so far away.

Dad, Gobber, Fishlegs, the Twins, even Snotlout! Why in Hel did I miss him?

Another name struck me.

_Astrid….._

Gods! Why her, I shouldn't even be think of her! Not after-

Lighting flashed, Megan sat bolt upright and screamed.

"Dammit! Go to sleep woman!" Sabrina groaned, rolling over and covering her head with the pillow.

I just continued to stare wide-eyed at Megan, who knew this girl could scream? Hopefully her parents didn't hear, she made it very clear that Toothless and I couldn't leave the room until they were gone tomorrow morning, in fear that her parents might catch us.

Sweat dripped across her forehead, tears brimmed her eyes, and her breathing was heavy, quick, and labored. It was not long before she burst from the bed and bolted into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her with a soft _bang._

I glanced over at Toothless, who was on full alert, his ears standing straight up, his eyes opened wide, and pupils formed into slits. He was in the position faster than you could blink. The dragon then did something that surprised me. He placed his head on the small of my back and pushed me to my feet, catching me when I stumbled on my prosthetic, and motioned his head towards the bathroom, as if to say: _Go see what's wrong._

"What?" I whispered to him, steadying myself, making sure not to fall again, "Why?"

_Something's troubling the girl, _His look said, as he waved his head in the direction of the door again.

"I know that!" My whisper must have gotten louder, because it was then I felt a hard object whack the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I spun around to meet the culprit, Sabrina, who was sitting up in the bed, and clearly not so happy.

Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and if looks could kill, I would be dead on the floor.

"Go. To. Sleep. You. Dork." She whispered, venom leaking from her lips and hanging in the air.

I gulped. This girl could get pretty scary. And I do mean _scary. _

I then attempted to sit back down, but a growl from Toothless told me otherwise.

Sighing, I bent down and picked up the object that had been made a deadly projectile, a book, and looked it over. The title seemed to be in a different language, the runes were oddly shaped, one of them looked like two sides of a square, the other like a circle, and the others were too odd to describe.

That's weird, we both spoke the same language here, so, shouldn't their writing be like ours back in Berk? Shrugging it off, I clutched the book to my chest and slowly made my way over to where Megan had fled.

I reached my hand up to knock on the door, but a small sound from the other side stopped me.

Crying, she was crying. That must have been one pretty bad nightmare at my guess.

Gently, I rapped on the door, I was responded to by a shaky gasp, and a faint "What?"

"Uh, are you alright?" I whispered, not sure was to do.

There was a long pause.

"Yeah…" came the faint voice again.

This was strange, how could a girl that had been so loud over the past few hours be so quite now.

"You don't sound like it…"

Another shaky sob answered me, then a, "It's all my fault…"

I was slightly taken aback by this, "What's your fault?"

Long pause.

"Can I, uh, come in?" I prodded, gently, placing my hand on the door knob.

No response. Only the slight click of the lock.

Guess that's my invitation to come in.

The room was dark, only the moon light gave evidence of the surroundings. Megan was sitting on the floor, her back pressed up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head sitting on top of them.

She was crying, really crying.

Quietly, I shut the door behind me and sat down next to her, taking precautions not to fall.

"It's all my fault…" She whispered again.

"What's your fault?"

"The reason your here!" Her sudden outburst caught me by surprise, causing me to flinch, "This whole freaking situation! If I hadn't been _stupid _enough to pull that freaking wire! You would still be at home!"

Another gasp of sobs escaped her lips.

I felt sorry for Megan. She seriously believed that this was all her fault, that everything happened because of one thing she did.

"It's not your fault." I retorted, proceeding to (I still can't believe I did this) pull her into a hug. The act must have caught her by surprise also, because she gasped, but she soon accepted the gesture and buried her face into my shoulder and gripping my shirt in her hand. Liquid tears staining my green tunic.

"Everything happens for a reason," I told her, gently rubbing the small of her back, a gesture my own mother used to do to me after I had been picked on by the other children, "There is a reason I'm here, there is a reason you pulled that…_wire_…there is a reason that all of this is going on, we just need to figure it out."

Megan let out another shaky gasp. How many of these was she going to do? And pulled away from me.

"If you say so…" She yawned, and wiped her sleeve across her eyes, drying the tears, but leaving the red puffiness as evidence of what happened.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, uh, Megan?" I prodded, holding out the book that Sabrina had thrown at me.

"Where did you get this?" She questioned, taking the book from my hands.

"Sabrina threw it at me." I stated simply.

"She doesn't like to be woken up." Megan let out a slight chuckle, I was glad to see she was feeling better.

"What does it say?" I ventured, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You can't read English?" She sounded a little surprised, "See," Megan dragged her fingers over the words just like I had done, "The-Lord-Of-The-Rings"

She stated each word out loud as her finger touched them.

"But this isn't a movie, it's a book." Sabrina had called it a movie earlier, now I was confused.

"It is a book." She began, yawning again, then continuing her sentence, "Later on people made it into a movie."

"How do you make a movie?" I asked, yawing, it's crazy how contagious it is.

"That's really complicated, can I explain it to you tomorrow?" Now Megan sounded really tired, she covered her mouth and yawned again. Odin, if I yawn _one more time _because of her!

I nodded, silently wishing that she would explain it to me now. Their world was so much different from ours, much more advanced, complicated, and really interesting.

I wish I knew how to read their language, how to fit in here. So that way I could learn so much more!

We found ourselves at the point of another awkward silence.

"Uh, you should, uh, go back to bed." I muttered, sheepishly, as I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck.

She seemed to perk up a little bit, got to her feet, and held out her hand to assist me. I accepted the kind gesture and let her haul me to my feet, and catch me as I lurched forward.

Silently, Megan shut the bathroom door behind us, crawling back into her bed and placing the book beside her on the floor as I laid back down by Toothless, resting my head on one of his legs. The Night Fury proceeded to tuck his wing around me, like a living blanket.

"Hiccup?" Megan's voice broke the two minute silence.

"Yeah?" She was sitting up in the bed, looking straight at me.

"Thank you…" She let a small smile slip out between her lips.

"No problem." I closed my eyes, preparing to let sleep take me away, but a certain girl had other plans.

"Hiccup?" She questioned again.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Megan laying on her stomach, head on the foot of the bed and feet up on her pillow.

"What happened to your mom?"

My face went blank. That question caught me completely off guard.

Painful memories tugged at me heart and mind, tearing through walls that I had spent so many years to build.

"I'll tell you later…" Was all I could choke out, tears were already brimming my eyes.

"Okay…" Was all Megan said.

I closed my eyes again, letting a single tear slide down my cheek. The sound of a creaking bed was heard through the quite as Megan got back into a comfortable position.

Why did she have to ask that? The question tore through my mind. Memories flooding out through my eyes as tears.

Why?

I felt Toothless wrap his wing around me more tightly, as if he could feel my pain.

Sleep began to invade my thoughts, stripping away my consciousness.

_Good night mom, _I thought gently

_I wish you were still here._

I allowed the dreamless sleep to take me away.

**A/N: This chapter was a little touchy-feely. I actually cried while writing the end! DON'T JUDGE! REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE MORE! AND VOTE ON THE POLL! VOTE I SAY! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know its been a long time! But this chapter is six pages long on word! YAY! New record! I know I should be updating Shining Rainbow soon, but I've lost inspiration for it…darn muses. I also have this other idea that is eating away at my brain, its for Epic Mickey. THE BEST VIDEO GAME ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I basically go with Mickey through the game…real original for me right? All I can seem to write is about me interacting with characters! NO MATTER~!**

**Now, I'm not doing review responses this time….so….READ ON!**

**Chapter 6**

Random Quote: _(after hugging everyone in room) If I'm going to be Jesus, I better start practicing! –Ben, During our Godspell rehearsals_

**Megan's POV**

Oh sweet Oz…that nightmare!

I never want to have one of those again!

The darkness closing in around me, that voice, oh that voice, repeating, _It's all your fault! You tore that poor boy away from his family! He is heartbroken, lonely, scared! All because of you!_

And of course a voice that nasty has to come packaged together with an evil Alvin and the Chipmunks style laugh.

That's the exact moment where I had woken up with a blood curdling scream, and of course Hiccup and I had that nice little conversation together, then I _ruin _it all by asking what happened to his mom!

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

PANCAKE BURNING! PANCAKE BURNING!

Without thinking, I picked up the flaming pancake with my bare hands, burning my fingers in the process. Throwing the breakfast food on a stray plate, I turned on the kitchen sink and thrust my red skin under the cold water, letting the liquid ease away the pain.

"Demon pancake…" I muttered under my breath, dumping another spoonful of batter onto the pan, and pulling some bandages out of a draw.

"Use a spatula dumb nut!" Sabrina commented, walking into the den, and heading straight over to turn on the TV.

"Thanks for helping me! I love you to!" I called to her, currently wrapping a small band aid around my now blistering pinky.

"Did you parents leave already?" She questioned blankly, changing the channel, never taking her eyes off the Saturday morning cartoons that flashed across the screen. Nice to know that she cares deeply for me.

"Yeah, there was a note on the table; they took Neba to a kennel."

"Why?"

"Because, '_I couldn't even clean out a bird cage'_" My parents just don't understand that sometimes I forget! I'm responsible! Really!

"Megan."

"Huh?" I muttered in reply, getting the syrup out of the fridge.

"Your pan is on fire…"

I spun around to meet the flames face to face. Screaming, I ran into the pantry and pulled out the small, spare fire extinguisher, and then doused the flames in the snow like substance.

"Breakfast is ready!" I laughed nervously, placing the extinguisher back in the pantry. Then something dawned on me.

"Where's Hiccup?" I asked, surveying the room, no Viking in sight.

"Still asleep…"

"Why didn't you wake him up?"

"Didn't want to."

"This is all because he woke you up last night, isn't it?" I pointed the spatula in her direction, flinging a pancake on the counter in the process. Yes, I am very messy.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Well, get your dragoneness figure up there and wake him-" I was cut off by the lovely sound of a twenty ton dragon dropping from our indoor balcony and onto the hardwood floor below. Luckily for me, Toothless used his wings to make the fall more- um- _graceful _and succeeded in not cracking the floor.

"Toothless! Oh gods…" came Hiccup's voice from up stairs, he sounded extremely frustrated, and annoyed. Who wouldn't be? If I had to control that beast every day, my head would probably explode from irritation.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking out into the living room, standing next to Toothless, and looking up at Hiccup, who was currently leaning over the balcony, dragging his hand down his face.

Placing one hand on my hip and waving the spatula in the other I called, "If Toothless destroys my house, he is going to end up as Lady Gaga's next outfit!"

Shouldn't have said that.

You know, I used to never know how it felt to have a Night Fury tackle you.

…..

Now I do.

…..

"I was _kidding!_" I screeched, unable to move my arms, and staring into those vivid, green orbs.

It was no wonder that Hiccup couldn't kill the dragon when he first saw him. Those eyes, amazing. They could stare straight into your heart, mind, soul, and even beyond!

"Toothless! Get off her!" Hiccup yelped as he stumbled down stairs, using the hand rails to steady himself on his fake leg. It was then that I noticed something. The feeling portrayed behind Toothless' eyes was not rage, it was hunger.

Taking that gaze to heart, I yelled the first phrase that came into my mind, "Humans are friends! Not food!"

Nice to know that Finding Nemo quotes come in handy at certain times in your life.

Hiccup was now hovering right over me, attempting to push off the large dragon, but instead, he just stopped, stared at me for a moment, and then broke out laughing like crazy.

"You think he's going to eat you?" Hiccup said through giggles.

"You probably thought the same thing when you first saw him!" I defended, freeing my arms and pushing up on the monster.

He stopped laughing and pondered the phrase for a moment, "True…" Hiccup finally murmured, "Now, seriously, bud, get off of Megan."

Toothless groaned in defeat and removed himself from my person.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled, jumping up and running back into the kitchen, "Thou shalt not touch Megan!"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes and kept flicking through the channels.

Then something caught my eye, to others, it would just have been an unnoticeable blur on the TV because of how fast Sabrina pressed to button, but I saw it as clear as day, and so did my best friend.

After noticing my sudden change of expression and how my eyes were glued to the screen, Sabrina quickly stashed the remote behind her.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled, running over to grab the remote, "Was that Danny Phantom?"

That show sent me into another downward spiral of fan girl joy.

"No!" Sabrina screeched, pushing me down onto the carpet, hanging onto the remote for dear life.

"Give me the remote, woman!"

She is keeping the remote from me.

This means war.

"Never!"

"Hey, look! Coralline!"

"Where!"

Success! I grabbed the remote from her hands and switched the channel faster than anyone could imagine.

"Curse you!" Sabrina yelled in defeat, slouching deeper into the couch cousins.

"My precious…" I whispered in a Gollum voice, caressing the remote between my fingers.

"Freak…" Sabrina muttered, chucking a pillow in my face.

"No breakfast for you!"

"I was kidding!"

I spun around on my heel to meet the face of a very confused Hiccup.

"Who's Danny Phantom?" He asked. Toothless just snorted at me and waltzed over to lie down in the middle of the den.

"Watch and be amazed!" I said, pointing towards the TV and waving my fingers in the air, attempting to make the moment epic.

"Stop acting like your drama friends!" Sabrina yelled from the couch.

"Ouch…that one went straight to the heart! You know, if you didn't go to a different school, you would be a drama kid to!" I defended, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the plates of pancakes.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would!" I retorted, sounding a little too much like Buddy the Elf, as I handed a plate to Hiccup and Sabrina.

I guess the girl couldn't pass up the opportunity to use a movie line.

"There's no acting in the North Pole!" She yelled, jamming a fork full of pancake in her mouth.

"Yes there is!"

Hiccup prodded the pancakes with his fork for a moment, then eventually gave into the temptation of jamming them into his mouth.

"Yo! Skinny!" Sabrina called suddenly, causing me to spill some of the _extremely _hot coffee on the counter top.

"Hey!" I screeched in reply, quickly wiping up the mess with a stray towel, staining the once white fabric a yucky brown color.

"Do you ever eat?"

I didn't even look at her, I just continued to pump some creamer into the black mug. "I'm not hungry today." I retorted simply, leaning back against the counter and taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Sabrina retorted calmly, stuffing another piece of the soggy pancake into her mouth.

"Yeah, well, my body will just have to live without it!"

"Your body is going to _die_!" She called, attempting to stare me down.

"Thanks…thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiccup walked down the stairs, he was now sporting my dad's old t-shirt that read _I U_, a pair of his jeans that were about three sizes too big for him that were held up tightly with a stray belt, and a white O'Neill jacket that I had dug out of the back of my closet.

Wow…he didn't look all the bad in modern clothes.

"Where are we going again?" Hiccup asked, pulling at the shirt uneasily.

"To the mall!" I chirped, grabbing the keys to my brown SUV and my Wicked sweatshirt.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sabrina began to bolt for the door, but my hand on the collar of her shirt stopped her.

"Oh, no!" I muttered, stepping in front of her and opening the door, "Someone has to stay here and watch Toothless."

Sabrina and the reptile exchanged nervous glances, "You're leaving me…alone…with him?"

I nodded, Toothless just stared at me like I was insane, or even worse.

"Just watch TV, don't eat all my food, and try not to break anything." I proceeded to usher Hiccup out the door and toward the car.

"We'll try…" Sabrina muttered in defeat, crossing her arms and glaring at Toothless.

"Do or do not, there is no try!" I retorted, walking outside, but not before poking my head back in and saying, "Oh, and I'm going to get Toothless some fish at the store!"

After some encouraging, I finally got Hiccup into the passenger's seat, and let the engine roar to life. The Viking noticeable flinched when I did so.

"It's not going to kill you." I said calmly, backing out of the driveway and taking off down the street.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup sounded a little alarmed. I glanced over at him and watched as the boy dug his fingers into the side of the seat. Poor guy. I would be scared to if I didn't know what a car was.

"Just think of it as riding Toothless…" Hiccup shot me a look that said, _Are you crazy?_

"From the inside?" I laughed nervously.

The realization hit me.

I left Sabrina.

At my house.

Alone.

With a dragon.

What could possibly go wrong? I mean, it's not like they're going to tear the house down.

RIGHT?

**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS! WRITE THEM NOW! NOW I SAY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Uh…hehe…Hi? *dodges random kitchen sink* HEY! I've been busy, OKAY? Man, do you people ever give up? This had to be the hardest chapter to write, partly because it kept branching into too many sub plots which I wouldn't be able to solve, and I was debating on whether or not to introduce the main villain in this one. BUT! 1,332 words! That's pretty good, right?**

**Okay, okay, okay! I know you all are looking for excuses, well here they are!**

**Our play Godspell just wrapped up, that meant rehearsals every night, until 12:00pm.**

**I had a week long Hawaii 'Biology' class cruise**

**Our new play just started**

**I am failing two classes and need to get those grades up so I don't get kicked out of drama.**

**AND! My computer was broken for three weeks.**

**There ya go! My list of excuses! *dodges bomb* STOP IT! I promise to start trying to update more frequently once I get my grades up and such!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 7**

_Random Quote: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. –Walt Disney_

**Hiccup's POV**

This car thing was really freaky.

And I do mean beyond the point of being freaky.

Megan said to think of it as riding Toothless. Yes, Megan, I will think of it as riding a giant, metal Toothless from inside his stomach…

GREAT IDEA!

Megan veered the contraption sharply right, causing me to once again dig my finger nails into the seat and shut my eyes tight.

"Oh come on!" She called from the _driver's seat;_ the action of her momentarily taking her hands off the _steering wheel _caused me to flinch back, "It is not that scary!"

"You're going to get us killed, or worse!" I called back, nervously gripping the seatbelt and wringing the life out of it, causing my knuckles to turn a sickly white.

"_Please! _The last thing I will do is get you kil-YOU CALL THAT A COMPLETE STOP! GO BACK TO DRIVING SCHOOL YOU WANNA BE HIPPIE!" She screamed, slamming her fist down in the center of the steering wheel, causing a horrible honking noise to erupt from the contraption.

This was going to be a really long day….

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Megan's POV**

"Why are kids staring at me?" Hiccup muttered, sounding a little uneasy at the attention from the tiny people as he ducked slightly behind me.

"They probably know who you are…" I responded back, dragging the reddish-brownish haired Viking out of Macy's, a load of bags weighing down my right arm.

"What do you mean, _who you are_?" He ventured, his forest green orbs darting back and forth as I trudged onward.

There is another question to add to the ever growing list of Hiccup's Wonders. I had been bugged by questions from the Viking since we first set foot in Macy's.

'_What's this? What's it for? Who is that? What are they doing? Where are we going?'_

I was honestly about ready to explode.

"As in, they know your Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." I retorted, noticing that he stopped for a moment, ducking slightly behind a trash can, shaking my head and reaching for his wrist once again, I began to drag him towards the mall exit, "If you don't watch it, they might eat you alive."

Well, apparently you can't joke with Vikings, that, or Hiccup was just too nervous about the little ones to catch the sarcasm in my voice. His wrist swiftly shot from my grasp and weaved its way with lighting speed into my palm.

"Hic-erm-Hedrick" I switched names, noticing a little black headed boy paying very close attention to my historical companion, "Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat."

"But you said they were going to eat me." Hiccup defended, yanking his hand from mine.

"I was kidding!" I exaggerated, waving my arms around for good measure, "Holy Zeus! You're like a freaking blonde!"

"Are you Greek?" He asked suddenly, knitting his eye brows together and giving me an inquiring gaze.

"No. Where did that come from?"

"You said '_holy Zeus'._"

"Its from Percy Jackson." I blurted out bluntly, taking off towards the glass doors once again; wanting to get out of the mall before some kid really did eat Hiccup alive.

"Who's Percy Jackson?"

That's it. I'm tired, had a really long, nightmare invaded night, leaving me in a very cranky mood, and have a million other thoughts racing through my head.

To top it all off, I have never had any patience to begin with, and I was not growing anymore fonder of the constant questions.

"GET OUTSIDE AND INTO THE DAMN CAR!" I screeched, thrusting my pointing finger in the direction of the parking lot.

This, of course, earned me a lot of angry glances from parents, and simple passerby's. It only took a few minutes for me to realize what I had actually said; the shocked and guilty expression on Hiccup's face helped with that factor a little.

I watched his head droop down, noticing the Viking's sudden interest in his shoes.

_Great, Megan, nice going…._ I reasoned with myself, brining my hand to my face with a loud _smack_.

"Oh, gods, Hiccup…" I muttered quietly, dragging my palm down my face, "I'm sorry."

Guilt does not feel nice.

Nope.

It doesn't.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just a little to curious…" Hiccup defended, still staring at his shoes.

"Hiccup…" I started, watching as he slowly met my gaze, looking me straight in the eyes, "I am seriously the one that needs to be sorry, I lost my temper, I'm tired, and need to go to school tomorrow. Which reminds me of the homework I still have to do, and on top of that I have play rehearsals and work."

Letting out a groan, I proceeded to grip Hiccup around the wrist once again and walk out towards the parking lot.

"And now I sound like a freaking Mary Sue…" I murmured under my breath, opening the car door and ushering Hiccup once again into the metal transportation system.

"We are going to Winco, then home." I told the boy blankly, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking spot.

"What's Win-"Hiccup started, but my glare swiftly cut him off mid sentence.

"Right. Winco. Home. Got it." He said quickly, a determined look spreading across his freckled face.

**Sabrina's POV**

"Get off of me you crazy beast!" I screamed, as the Night Fury tackled me to the floor for the thousandth time.

My attempts to shove the twenty ton creature off of my body were pointless, and plus, I think Toothless was finding this situation way to amusing for my liking.

Wriggling my hand out from underneath his massive leg, I reached for my cell phone and quickly dialed Megan's number.

"Come on…answer woman!" I muttered pointlessly, listening to ring after ring.

Then my best friend decided to give me the honor to listen to her and Hiccup arguing over who was answering the phone.

'_Talk to her!' _That was defiantly Megan.

'_How am I suppose to do that?' _Hiccup.

'_Put the phone to your ear!' _Meg.

'_Pay attention to the road!'_ Hiccup.

'_That's what I'm trying to do!'_ Megan.

'_Your going to get us killed!'_ Hiccup.

"SOMEBODY TALK TO ME!" I screeched through the receiver.

Dead silence.

Great, Megan probably wrecked the car, or worse.

'_Uh, h-hello?' _Came Hiccup's unsteady voice through the other end.

"Finally!" Okay, I do kind of over exaggerate stuff.

'_Megan wants to know what you want."_

"_She_ wants to know what I want? My question is more for you."

'_Uh, okay, I'm listening."_

"You want to know what I want to know?" I said blankly, staring into Toothless' eyes again.

"_Yes."_

"I want to know…HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!"

Silence again.

Then a scuffling noise was heard, and finally the voice I would never be so happy to hear in my entire life.

'_Toothless tackled you didn't he." _Megan stared blankly; I could almost picture her irritated stare.

"Yes." I retorted simply, trying to shove the giant reptile off of me again, but to no avail.

'_We will be home in a couple minutes, he is probably hungry.'_

"GET HOME NOW WOMAN!" I screamed again, causing Toothless to narrow his eyes and growl at me.

'_Oh crap, a cop!' _Megan called suddenly, _'Got to go!' _

The line went dead.

Hopefully Megan didn't get pulled over for a ticket. Or else she would make me pay for it.

It was at this exact moment that this _wonderful dragon _decided to cover my entire face in gooey, sticky, hot, dragon spit.

"YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A NICE PAIR OF BOOTS!" I yelled suddenly.

Toothless jumped up with amazing speed, and took off around the house.

I did the smartest thing I could think of when a massive beast is running ramped trough your friends house.

Went after him.

_Crash!_

Oh, Megan is going to kill me.

**A/N: Did ya like it? I HOPE YOU FREAKING DO! Just kidding! I love you guys ^^**

**Reviews are highly loved and are kept well fed with clean water! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello fellow HTTYD fans! Haha YES! I have finally gotten my grades up…well…sort of! BUT ANYWAYS! HERE BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woah…caps lock. *doges random chair* **

**Woah! Hey hey hey! I updated, okay! No need to get your panties in a bunch, geez!**

**Anywho! Here is another chappie!**

**Chapter 8**

'_I couldn't kill him because he looked as scared as I was. I looked at him…and I saw myself." –Hiccup_

"Oh! Thank you Lord!" Megan breathed in relief, throwing the white and turquoise cell phone towards the back seat as the car zoomed past the cop without notice.

Hiccup's eyes were glued to the black and white Mercury for a moment, but soon snapped back towards the satisfied blonde.

"I thought I was going to get caught…" She muttered simply to herself, clicking the small dial on the dash, lighting up the turn signal, as the car slowed to a halt at a red light.

"Why would you get caught?" Hiccup asked, gesturing his hands in the direction of which they came. The moment he muttered the question, something tugged at his brain.

_Oh gods…_Hiccup thought worriedly, _she is going to kill me! _

It had only been a ten minute drive away from the mall, not forgetting Megan's sudden, angered, outburst Hiccup had succeeded in not asking any questions.

That is.

Until now.

"Well," Megan started, pressing lightly on the gas pedal in order to keep in speed with the cars in front of her as they turned into the Winco parking lot, "For one thing, I'm sixteen."

Hiccup said a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that she had forgotten about her little '_No questions._' Rule and was not going to rip his head off of his shoulders.

"Which means?" The Viking prodded, spinning his open palm's slowly in her direction.

"Technically, I'm not allowed to drive with minors in the car." Megan slowly began to pull the SUV into an availed parking spot in the back of the lot, being cautious to stay in between the white lines, "A minor is anyone who is under eighteen, in case you're wondering."

Hiccup knit his eyes together in concentration, "Why didn't you leave me at your house then?"

"I'm not allowed to drive alone either."

"Oh…I'm confused."

"You should be."

Megan took the keys out of the ignition and threw them carelessly into her open purse, "Okay, when we go in the store, just stick with me and don't touch anything." She muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the midwinter air.

Hiccup followed her suit, and was soon walking in step with the blonde, of course, not after stumbling first and having Megan catch him by the forearm before gravity aided in the delightful decent to the hard asphalt below.

In no time, the duo was at the supermarket's automatic door. As soon as Megan was in range of the motion sensors, the doors swung open, causing Hiccup to leap back in fright and wonder.

"Thor Almighty!" He yelped, tripping over the floor mat and stumbling onto the concrete, "What was that?"

"I used the force…" Megan said, waving her fingers in the air mysteriously, "Now come on! Toothless has probably eaten Sabrina…or the other way around."

She grasped onto his wrist and haled the boy to his feet, made sure that he was steady, and then proceeded to take off into the market.

*ten minutes later*

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Megan screeched, causing Hiccup to slowly place the can of peanut butter back on the shelf with a fearful face. The Viking wobbled over to the cart and started to state his defense.

"But I was just wondering-"

"No."

"Can I please just-"

"No."

"Will you just lis-"

"No!" Megan yelled, slamming her face down on the handle of the shopping cart out of irritation, "Ow…for the love of all that is Disney…you are a total five year old."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup muttered, causing Megan's head to shot up at his trade mark line as she gave him a wondrous look, only to have it fall back down again on the hard plastic.

"Ow!" Megan moaned in pain, lifting her head, now with her hand place firmly on her forehead.

"Then stop doing that." The boy advised, "Here, let me see."

Hiccup reached up and gingerly moved her hand out of the way, sending Megan into an internal panic mode.

_Please don't see my zits, please don't see my zits, and please don't see my zits _she repeated in her mind, as Hiccup dragged his rough thumb over her forehead.

"You bang your head on things a lot, don't you?" He inquired, taking his hand away and placing it into his new jeans pocket.

Hiccup had already grown used to the strange clothes; they felt comfortable on his body and made it appear that he belonged. In his own opinion, they were made out of material that was ten times softer than what they had in Berk.

"At least tree branches don't smack me in the face after I hit them…" Megan muttered, attempting, and failing, to retort with a clever comeback.

"That didn't work…" Hiccup said blankly, following her as she walked up to the seafood counter. As she was ordering, Hiccup decided it would be best if he rested for a moment on a nearby bench. His prosthetic wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world at the moment.

Taking a seat, the Viking proceeded in raising his pant leg a little and massaging just above his ankle, or where his ankle used to be. Hiccup winced as he remembered that day, almost losing his life for the very people that outcast him, his best friend saving him and how that very act of love caused him to lose his foot, and winning the girl of his dreams.

Well, she _used _to be the girl of his dreams.

Things just didn't work out, he guessed that was it. The constant arguing, no trust, the accusations. It would have never happened if she had not-

"Hello, young boy." A voice called, causing Hiccup to practically jump out of his skin as he pulled his pant leg down with lighting speed.

"H-hello?" Hiccup stammered, there was now a man before him, a short man he might add. Clad in a peculiar shade of darker red and grey, his jet black hair was cut short against his face. Bright, yellow, vibrant eyes stood out amongst his features.

The only thing that was _really_ odd, what his voice.

It was high pitched, and sounded like that of a prankster, or someone who breathed helium for his whole life.

"Okay, let's go home, Hic-" Megan spun around on her heels only to come face to face with the man, "Hedrick!" She screeched, clutching the bag of fish to her chest.

"And who is this lovely lady." The man cooed, reaching up to touch her chin, but only pull his hand away and hiss in what seemed like pain, his yellow eyes glaring at her with the strangest feeling of hate that a glare could muster.

Hiccup watched as Megan's eyes grew to an unbelievable size, fear clouded into them, almost blurring her vision it seemed.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" She screamed, grabbing Hiccup's wrist and pulling him along with her.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup yelled, his voice filled with curiosity. Megan didn't answer, she continued to bolt towards the exit, with a bag of fish in one hand and the Viking in the other.

It was not long before Hiccup met the cold, tile floor face to face with a resounding _thud._

"Come on, Hiccup!" Megan called in pure terror, grabbing his wrist once again and dragging him to his feet as they made the final sprint, or in Hiccup's case, limp, towards the parking lot.

In no time, they were inside the car, Megan slammed the door shut and made sure they were all locked.

Hiccup watched in confusion as she curled up into a ball in her place in the driver's seat and burst into tears.

He felt helpless, the only thing that he could do that would hopefully make the situation, whatever it may be, any better, was to pull her into a tight hug. Megan returned the embrace, grasping onto his shirt and crying into his shoulder. It was comforting to have someone close to her in a time of fright.

She remembered that night in the bathroom, how warm his body felt against hers, how for filling his kindness was, how he was willing to listen to every word that she uttered.

Of course, that night was also linked to her terrifying nightmare, and the man with the high pitched voice.

**A/N: Oooooo, cliff hanger. Well…sort of! Hehe! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! My goal is 130 reviews hehe! I want them all! I WANT THEM! MUAHAHAH! You see the cute little blue button, click it! Click it I say! LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME? I betcha ya don't I'm just some random stranger off the street aren't I? XD Well…turns out I failed my math class so I have to reatake it over the summer off on online class…thingie…yeah XD WELL ANYWHO! SIX PAGES IS THIS CHAPTER BABY! Woo hoo~! HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 9**

_Random Quote: __'Keep your hand at the level of your eyes' –Madame Giry, Phantom of the Opera_

Hiccup stared at her blankly, slowly soaking in all the information Megan had just given him.

"You're sure that that was the guy?" He asked, uncertainty tinting his voice.

Megan remained silent for a few moments, only staring at the road ahead, thinking hard. "Yes…" She said, her voice barely audible. Even Hiccup found this odd, having to live through the girl's constant chatter for only a day, the silence seemed to attract unwanted tension in the air. "He was the one from my dream, I know it." A shutter passed through her body.

Hiccup watched painfully from the passenger's seat as he observed tears welling in her eyes once again.

"It wasn't a dream though…" She sobbed, taking a hand off the wheel to wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek, "It all felt so…real."

The Viking boy reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to fathom what was going on through her mind. She offered him a small forced smile in return, her hands now spinning the steering wheel and pulling the car into the drive way with practiced skill. Megan unbuckled her seat belt, and after nearly scaring Hiccup to death by accidentally leaning forward on the car horn, proceeded to get out of the car and gather the shopping bags from the back seat.

She wrinkled her nose as the stench of dead fish wafted from one of the packages and hastily thrust it into Hiccup's arms with a quite, "Gross." And began to walk towards the front door.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Sabrina was sent into an acute sense of panic as she heard the sound of a sharp car horn from outside, the reanimates of a toppled bookcase at her feet. She salvaged what books she could from around the wreckage and had daintily stacked them into awkward piles around the living room floor.

Luckily the bookcase missed the black baby grand piano by a couple of mere inches, but fragments of the brown wood were strewn all around the white carpet, some screws had come loose of their hold and were deposited around the space also. The blonde teen had to pick her way carefully around the wreckage, after already cutting her leg once and being positive that there were at least five splinters in the souls of her feet, her attempts at fixing the shelves were in vain. The useless reptile, who had been secured in the garage during Sabrina's fit of rage about knocking over the case in the first place, was going to be no help what so ever.

The sound of a key being clicked into place just behind the white, wooden front door caused the feeling of panic to rise once again.

_I am __**so **__dead! _Sabrina screamed in her mind, just as she bent down to _attempt _to lift the heavy hunk of wood again the front door flung open.

"Uh…" The teen, currently going into a state of hysterics, laughed nervously before waving at her best friend, "How was shopping?"

Megan stood in silence, letting the bags drop from her hands landing with a soft _thump _on the floor at her feet, a curious reddish haired Viking peering inquistitly over her shoulder, a collection of fish reeking bundles wrapped in news paper in his folded arms, looking as if he was concentrating on not dropping them.

Sabrina's unsteady smile vanished as the boy opened his mouth, "Uh, what happened here?"

Sabrina, her mind stopping all current process of thinking, continued to gawk back at the pair, noticing Megan's left eye twitching ever so slightly, her brain sprung into action again, with only one thought ringing through it.

_Major Megan freak out in 3…2…1…_

"HOLY FLYING SHEEP IN A SHIPWREK! WHAT ON EATH DID YOU TWO DO?" She screamed, whirling her arms around in the air for good measure.

Sabrina just stood there for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, "First of all, it was all that reptile's fault. And second, _'Holy flying sheep in a shipwreck'_? Where did you even get that?"

Megan let out a irritated sigh and let her left hand drop wearily to her side while letting her right hand drag down her face, smearing some of her eyeliner in the process.

"J-j-just…just…." The dirty blonde teen mutter hopelessly a few times before sighing once again, "Never mind. I'm going to cool off before I say anything I regret."

Megan trudged over to the piano, quietly cursed to herself as she stubbed her toe on a piece of broken book case, and sat down with a swish of her hair at the instrument. In an instant, a sharp melody was being plunked out on the keys, the girl not even caring if they were pleasing to the ear or not, all she wished to do was let her frustration and worries flow from her mind, through her fingers, and out into the music.

Hiccup took a step forward, wanting to go and comfort her out of instinct, or at least talk to her for that matter, but a hand being clamped down on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Confused, the Viking swiveled his head in Sabrina's direction, his brown eye brows knit into a questioning gaze.

"Give her time to cool off before you talk to her," She paused, turning around and leading the boy into the den, "One thing I have learned about Megan, and I feel you should know it to, _never _and I do mean _never _interrupt her when she is playing music. If you do, it better be pretty darn important, because she will bite your head off, or in this case, go into an emotional breakdown. I say wait about three songs." The blond slouched down onto the couch, grabbed the remote control, and flicked on the TV to the movie channel.

Hiccup just nodded in understanding and sank tiredly into the open chair, his eyes studying the images flickering across the screen, but his mind concentrating on the now soft piano music wafting from the living room.

After a few moments, Sabrina broke the silence that hung in the air.

"What are we gonna do about that bookcase? Meg's parents are gonna _kill _me!" She muttered, dragging her hand down her face, before getting up from her seat on the couch and wondering blindly into the kitchen.

"I could fix it." Hiccup blurted out without really thinking. Wait. Could he? He worked with metal, not wood. Well, his sling shot device was out of wood…wood _and _metal. It was worth a shot.

"Well then! Won't Megan be happy to hear that!" Sabrina called, her head planted deeply into the fridge, "Are you sure you can fix it, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

Sabrina only nodded in reply, once she had removed her head from the fridge, of course.

Then the melody came to a sharp end, incoherent mumbling came from the room for a few moments as the sound of shuffling papers was heard, and eventually, the music began once again, a slow, flowing, tense waltz. Hiccup lost himself in the melody, his eyes flickering towards the white plaster arch that lead into the disaster area of the living room.

"_Past the point of no return,_

_No backward glances,_

_The games we've played till now are at an end._

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when',_

_No use resisting,_

_Abandon though and let the dream descend!"_

The boy's grew wide as a voice weaved its way into the melody.

It was Megan, obviously, but she had dropped her voice lower, almost as if she were trying to sound like a male. His gaze wondered over to Sabrina, who had now shut off the TV and was starting at the living room with a large, Cheshire cat grin spreading across her features.

"Aaaaaaaand~! The Megan vessel is back online!" She stated in a sing-song voice.

Hiccup returned the smile, got up carefully from his seat in the large green armchair, and wondered into the living room.

The scene before him would have been breath taking, if not for that large bookcase that lay shattered around on the white carpeting.

Sunlight streamed in through the large window, which was almost taking up the entire wall. The beams danced off the shiny black surface of the polished baby grand piano. Only, Megan did seem a little out of place, her large, black 'Wicked' jacket with sleeves so long the ends were dancing across the ivory keys along with her long piano fingers, her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail, bobbing as she swayed along with the melody, her mouth formed the lyrics that Hiccup was paying no attention to at the moment. Her bare feet with unpainted toenails pushed onto one of the three pedals below, only to release it, and then press again.

Hiccup let his feet lead him, soon finding himself standing right next to the piano bench, watching as her fingers flowed across the keys as if they were the most fragile things on the face of the earth. She looked up from the sheet music for a moment, meeting the Vikings curious gaze, only for them to notion down towards the black leather of the piano seat.

He got the message.

Slowly, the boy slid down onto the bench next to her, leaning slightly back as her left hand shot up the piano in order to reach a partially low note in time. Her eyes returning back to the white paper before her, she opened her mouth once again, this time, and it was broadened into a large smile.

"_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold,_

_What warm, unspoken secrets _

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return."_

Megan's singing suddenly came to a halt, she allowed her hands to slide lazily off the keys and let them find a place folded in her lap.

"Why did you stop?" Hiccup asked, knitting his eyebrows together, and pointing his fingers towards the sheet music, at least six pages, spread out across the black surface before them.

"Because," Megan started dragging out the word, "Christine's part is next and there is no way in _heck _that I can get my voice that high."

Hiccup paused for a moment, pressing his finger down on one of the shiny, white keys, before asking simply, "Who's Christine?"

Megan sighed and began to shuffle the papers back into order, "You know, sometimes I forget just how much I have to teach you!" She flung the papers carelessly into a nearby basket before leaning back so far from the piano bench that Hiccup was afraid she was going to fall.

"SABRINA!" Megan screamed, more like screeched, so loud that she had to close her eyes to do so.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Came the response, echoing from somewhere within the house.

"WE ARE HAVING A MOVI-!"

"STOP YELLING, WOMAN! I'M IN THE DEN!"

"Oh." Megan smiled, nervously, and shot Hiccup, who currently had his hands smacked over his ears, which were already ringing, a sympathetic glance.

"Sorry." She mumbled towards him.

"What?" Hiccup said, removing his chaliced, blacksmith hands from his ears, "I can't hear you!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" She shouted, leaning in right next to his ear.

"Well, I don't think it does anything, I'm already deaf." He muttered, pulling at his ear lobes, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Hardy har har." Megan muttered sarcastically, before getting up from her place at the piano bench and skipping into the den, "I was saying, we are having a movie night!" She chirped, clapping her hands together like a kid in a candy store.

Hiccup walked in and stood right behind the teen. Another movie? Oh gods, he hoped this one was NOT about him in any way, shape or form.

"What are we watching?" Sabrina asked bluntly, gamming another _whole _leftover pancake from that morning into her open mouth.

"Well…that attractive." Megan told her in a disapproving tone.

"Well, while you two were getting cozy by the piano, probably romancing or something, I don't really care. My tummy was making the rumblies that only hands would satisfy."

Hiccup shot her a mortified look, clearly not knowing anything about the classic _Llama's With Hats_, but did not bother asking Megan anything about it, he simply didn't want to know ANYTHING about ANYONE eating ANY body part of ANY kind.

"Stop freaking him out, Sabi, we still need to train him!" Megan called, thrusting her finger in Hiccup's direction.

"Oh yeah…So, what are we watching?" Came the half hearted reply, Sabrina clearly not caring if the Viking knew anything about what they were saying or not.

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh God help us all! Hiccup I suggest you run while you can, Meg tends to drool over guys who can sing."

"I do not!" Megan shouted, crossing her arms like a defeated five year old, both of the ignoring the confused looks that Hiccup was shooting both of them.

"Name one time, sweetie, and I'll let ya off the hook." Sabrina challenged, picking up a random cookie from the jar on the kitchen counted and waltzing over to the couch.

Megan opened her mouth to respond, shut it, held her finger up and opened her mouth once again, only to shut it the second time and walk over to the bookcase in the den and pull out the movie case for Phantom.

"Case and point." Sabrina stated simply, taking another bite of the cookie, seemingly smug in her triumph.

The room grew silent for a few moments as Megan flung the DVD case into a nearby chair and walked into the kitchen, saying something about making popcorn, and Sabrina just simply sat there eating her cookie, looking as if she owned the world.

It was at that moment something clicked into Hiccup's mind.

"Hey." He started, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, which wasn't much, and look up at the brown haired Viking, "Where's Toothless?"

"Oh!" Sabrina called out in surprise, sitting up suddenly from the sofa, cookie crumbs bouncing off her shirt and down onto the floor, "He is-"

_Crash!_

"…..In the garage…."

**A/N: Sabrina and Toothless just don't really get along do they? XD And what is this? MEGAN CAN SING? YOU BET YOUR BUT I CAN! Although I don't think I'm good…but yeah haha I dropped a lot of hints in the chapter for my next Character-Landing-in-Our-World-ish story! BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHAT IT IS! XD Its pretty out there haha In case you peoples didn't know, I am turning this into a saga story, with more than just HTTYD characters :D It's a really complicated story line thing I came up with because it is based on a real DREAM! XD Its not like its in the title or anything ^^ REVIEW REVIEW I SAY! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Its not much, three pages and about 1,500 words. BUT AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING! I just thought I would throw in a little update here! And what is this? The story line thickens? LAWL! Hey, check out my new story ****Music, Magic, and Mischief ****if ya don't mind! Just a little something I started based off a dream! And also check out Alicehatter239's storied! And iTrainDragons and iTrainVikings by A. Kingsleigh! **

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 10**

_Random Quote: __'I came down the chimney…ho...Ho...ho.' Helga, Atlantis: The Lost Empire_

_"It is as we feared, she has been found." The blonde god spoke, his deep voice ringing out across the throne room, echoing in the silence._

_All the others sat, seemingly stunned into thought, for none of the other gods had expected her to be found as fast as this, and by the wrong side, which made matters worse._

"_If you could have learned to control your brother, Norwegian, we would not be in this mess." A salt and pepper haired deity, clad in dark gray armor, insulted, slamming his pointed trident on the floor in anger._

"_I am sorry, _Greek, _-the blonde spat the word out as if it was poison- but I was not the one to let him escape in the first place." He leaned forward menacingly, his expression hard and agitated._

"_Boys!" A female voice scolded, all eyes flickered to the goddess, who was still seated in her own throne, fingers pressed against her temples, "We all came together for a reason, now will you please _stop your bickering_!" She froze, her storm gray eyes, flickering towards the doorway into the massive room, "Besides, we are not alone."_

Megan shot up in bed, sweating and chest heaving. She brought her clammy hands to her face, only to pull them back sharply with a shrill yelp. The green eyed girl could only stare at her own hands in fear, the slight feeling of wonder hidden beneath it. They were glowing a silvery white, allowing for every bone in them to become visible under the skin, her unpainted nails now a sickly black. Yet, as fast as it came, they dulled out, back to her normal, tanned skin.

Breathlessly, she stepped out of her own bed, her chilled toes making contact with the cream carpet, her light blue _super girl_ nightgown falling to its original knee length. Slowly, Megan began to make her way out of her own room, tip toeing past the guest bedroom in which a Viking boy and his dragon were currently residing, and down the stairs into the den where she threw herself tiredly down onto the green striped couch. The teen pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head back onto the pillows, trying to fathom all that was happening. She had had normal dreams before, where she was placed in her favorite books, watching scenes like they were movies, or even looking through the character's eyes. But this dream was different, this was no scene from a book or movie, the characters were not characters, they were real, and she knew it.

They were gods.

Megan shuttered at the thought. She had only recognized two of them out of the many in the throne room, but it made no sense, they were gods of different empires, of different customs, why were they all together?

Poseidon and Thor, they had been the easiest to notice, mainly because Poseidon had a giant trident and Thor had one _huge _hammer, only natural that they were the two arguing, they seemed like real hot heads.

The blonde shook her head, attempting to manually force the thoughts from her mind, allowing others to enter.

Sabrina had left earlier that evening, promising to be back after school the next day, making sure that '_the lousily reptile doesn't eat you.'_

Megan had given Hiccup the guest bedroom; it was a medium sized room with a pale yellow twin bed, a small side table with a plain lamp and connected to the bathroom that was located down the hall. She was satisfied that Toothless was able to fit inside also and still leave enough room for Hiccup to be comfortable.

Both teens and the young Viking succeeded in lugging the broken bookcase out into the garage where Hiccup would start putting it back together the next day, while Megan was at school, play rehearsals, and work. The green eyed teen sighed and dragged her piano fingers through her hair, her mind racing over all the things that were loaded onto her plate on top of her having weird, almost real seeming, dreams.

The shuffling of feet caught her attention, causing Megan to raise her head towards the archway entrance to the den where a sleep Viking teen came into the light, clothed in his recently bought plain gray t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. The shopping trip alone cost Megan more than a quarter of her savings, but she wasn't about to let the boy run around her house in the same clothes every day for however long he was stuck there.

He was rubbing his eyes sleepily, taking no notice that he was not the only one in the room until his chaliced hand dropped back down to his side, blinking his forest green orbs a few times and yawning before Hiccup finally took a glance at his surroundings.

"Oh, um," He stated uneasily, shifting back and forth on his uneven feet before speaking again, dragging out certain words in his normal '_Hiccupish' _way, "What are you doing down here?" Hiccup made a few wild, nervous gestures with his hands as he spoke.

Megan lifted her head from the pillows and ran her fingers through her dark blonde hair once again before speaking, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Toothless pushed me off the bed and I couldn't go back to sleep." The reddish haired boy stated simply, walking more into the den and flopping down on the chair next to the couch, "So, what are _you _doing here?"

"Its my house…" She replied simply, unfolding herself from the ball she had curled into on the couch and allowing her legs to drape off the side. Hiccup gave her a stare that said that he was not satisfied with that answer.

"Fine, fine!" She groaned, falling back into the pillows, "I had another dream."

Hiccup instantly sat forward at this, "_Another _dream? With the same guy?"

"No, not with him at all. It was-" Megan paused for a few moments, trying to figure out how to word her dream exactly, "I was looking into a room," She then went on to tell the Viking boy everything about what she had seen, but the blonde left out the tiny detail about her glowing hands. Why she was telling Hiccup, she would never know, but something about him just being there made her feel like she could trust him with everything, even her own life. Little did the girl know, was that Hiccup felt the very same way also, and could not give the feeling any explanation.

The feeling was not love, the pair knew that, but it was that of friends who had known each other for a long time, who had grown up together, where as in reality, they only knew each other for three days. Although, Megan knew that the feeling could most likely grow into something greater, or so movies taught her.

Hiccup sat quietly through her whole explanation, soaking in all the information like a sponge and knitting his eye brows together in concentration.

"You mean they _knew _you were watching?" He said at last, allowing his elbows to rest on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

"It seemed like it." Megan stated, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering, "Creepy, right?"

"Yeah…creepy." Hiccup muttered, appearing deep in thought.

Megan's yawn broke the silence. Only when she brought her arms above her head to stretch did she glance at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning, she would have to get up in another three hours to get ready for school, which she was not happy about.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." She stated, getting to her feet and walking sleepily towards the den exit, "Oh, did you want water or anything before you go ba-"

"Nah, I'm good." Came Hiccup's reply as he followed her back up the stairs, pausing once they got to her bed room door.

"G'night, Hiccup." The green eyed teen muttered through a stifled yawn, watching as the reddish haired Viking walked down the hall towards his own room.

"Night, Megan." He retorted, opening the door and beginning to step inside, only to have a small voice stop him mid step. "Oh, um, Hiccup?" She called out, leaning out of her own door way for a moment, using the door frame for support.

"Yeah?" Hiccup said, his tiredness leaking into his voice as he paused in the doorway, sending a sideway glance backtowards the blonde, barely picking out her silhouette in the darkness of the house.

"Thanks for listening…" She sounded sincere, a slight smile picking onto her face, even though she knew full well that he could not see it.

"Anytime."

**A/N: Watcha' think? I know I had fun writing it! Please please please please please please please please PLEASE review! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter and that made me sad **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay okay…..Don't kill me! I'm sorry, the only good excuse I have is I really needed to get my grades up and I GOT A LEAD IN OUR NEW MUSICAL! Its called HiTops! And I play Ginny Alexander (not Weasley) yup yup yup. Anyway….I know its short but meh…..**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is the first story in a saga. It does not only deal with HTTYD but with Phantom of the Opera, and BBC's series Sherlock. I recommend both to all of you! I'm guessing most of you know what Phantom of the Opera is, but not a lot of you know what Sherlock is. Sherlock is a morden day version of Sir Author Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. It is absultly AMAZING! The entire first season is on Netflix, granted it is only three episodes long, but each episode is 90 minutes! ANYWHO! HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 11**

_Random Quote: __'I looked at Rachel with some respect, "You hit the lord of the Titians in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush?"' –Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

Back in Berk, it would have been completely normal for Hiccup to wake up to the warm sun caressing his face, birds chirping, and the helpfulness of a ten ton dragon pushing you out of bed. Waking up to unfamiliar, blasting music and having said ten ton dragon jump on you in fright was not what Hiccup would classify as _normal_.

"Get off! You useless reptile!" Hiccup groaned through clenched teeth, attempting, and failing, to push the dragon from his body. Once he has succeeded in getting up, Hiccup carefully placed the prosthetic back onto his leg, got up, and wobbled out the door, not caring to change clothes at all.

The music was coming from Megan's room, which was his first guess anyway. Out of curiosity, the blacksmith raised his hand to the door and knocked gently.

No answer.

He tried again, a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Megan?" Hiccup called, opening the door a crack this time, "Are you in here?"

The room was empty, the bed sheets had been thrown every which way exposing the polka dotted sheets, the two matching pillows both on the floor in random spots, but no sign of the blonde girl.

"Huh…I wonder where she is bud-?" Hiccup turned to the spot where his best friend _was _but only to find empty air. "Bud? Toothless?"

"AHHHH! IT'S A WEEPING ANGEL!" Came the scream from downstairs that echoed, quite loudly, through the house.

"Well now I know where Toothless went…" The Viking muttered to himself as he took off down the stairs to confront a quite comical Megan, frozen with one hand clutching the opposite shoulder, one foot off the ground, and the other hand holding up a fork.

"Oh yes, because we all know how much damage a fork is going to do to a Night Fury." He commented, wobbling up to the reptile and patting him gingerly on his scaly head. "Y-y-y-you…SHUT UP!" She yelled, still frozen in the same position, the fork shaking lightly in her grip. Hiccup chuckled lightly and gingerly took the utensil from the girl's clenched fist and placed it on the table.

"Relax. Toothless is harmless….mostly…." He murmured, carefully guiding her frozen arm back into a normal position. The dragon in question only grunted in reply and busied himself with gobbling down the fish that Megan had placed in a neat stack on top of some old newspaper. "Well….he is not my problem right now, if I don't leave in two minutes I'm going to be late!" She stuffed a bagel in her mouth, quickly reaching for her school bag and started to head for the hallway. "Alright, fish are on the second shelf in the fridge, do not use to stove, oven, or microwave, my cell number is on the table if you run into trouble just grab that thing right there-" Megan pointed at the solitary phone on the side table next to the couch-"Match up the ….uh….runes, and press the green button. Okay?"

"How long are you going to be gone?" Hiccup asked, his eyes never leaving the blonde and she quickly put a navy blue sweater over her green tank top, only to realize she had put it over her backpack also. Sighing, she slipped both articles off and replaced the sweater and bag in their respective order. "Um, I have school, then rehearsals, and then work about an hour after that…..I will be home before work to check on you."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Gah! I'll just call you, okay?" She shouted, making a move down the hall with the Viking following close behind.

"How will I know its you?" He followed her out into the garage this time, watching as she nearly tripped over the broken remains of the book case that was still strung out precariously across the floor.

"That number I left on the table will show up on the screen of the phone." Megan now had her shoes on and was getting into the car.

"What is a-!"

"_Goodbye, _Hiccup!" She stated, ending the conversation with the slamming of the car door and the starting of an engine. Hiccup sighed, questions were still ringing through his mind and now the only person that could answer them was pulling down the driveway and speeding down the street towards her school. "Goodbye, Megan…." He murmured under his breath as the garage door closed, "Hopefully I will still be alive when you get home…" The teen Viking made his way back into the house and towards the kitchen where he seated himself at the table. Megan had left a plate of breakfast for him. He ate in silence, trying to figure out how he was going to get through the whole day without hurting himself, killing himself, or being bored to tears.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Luckily for Megan, she did make it to school on time, with three minutes to spare. English class had been a bore, and nothing new happened in art, except for the face that she was positive that there was green paint smeared under her right eye, and now she found herself sitting at the lunch tables waiting for her friends to show their faces.

"Hey, Meg!" Said a boy, seating himself down on her left at the grey table.

"Hey, Will." Came the half hearted reply.

"What's wrong with you?" Another boy had sat down on her right, placing his books on the table and shooting her a quizzical expression.

"Well hello to you to, Josiah. Nothing….just didn't really sleep last night."

"Let me guess, you were up late watching Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Phantom of the Opera?" Will challenged, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I do have a life you know!" The blonde snapped, pulling a small bag of chips from her backpack. Josiah laughed at the remark, "No you don't."

"Yeah….you're right." She murmured, popping the chip bag open by accident causing herself to scream and earning the joyful pleasure of having the boys laugh at her. "Shut up!" The green eyed girl yelled, sending her binder smacking down on Will's head.

"You could have said please!"

"Don't speak, Anderson, you're lowering the IQ of the whole street." She quoted, smiling smugly at her own actions.

"You know….you obsess over way to many things, weren't you just obsessing over How To Train Your Dragon yesterday?" Josiah wondered aloud, sending a amused look in her general direction. "I still like it! I obsess over a lot of things, they just switch priorities in my brain." Megan defended, popping another chip into her mouth, she dropped her voice into a whisper, "Besides…..How To Train Your Dragon is defiantly at the forefront of my mind right now."

"What was that?" Will asked, looking up from the book he was currently reading with lighting speed.

"Nothing!"

"She just said 'Sherlock is a sexy beast.'" Josiah answered, opening his own book and fishing out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"DID NOT!" Megan slammed her fist on the table, grabbed the pencil and paper from Josiah's hand and began to sketch furiously on it.

"No but you were thinking it." Josiah sighed, reaching into his binder for a second piece of paper, "You could just ask, you know, leave your sketch book at home again?"

"Yeeeeesssss" She groaned, still working on the cartoon figure of a certain Viking that was taking shape upon the page.

"Knowing you, you're going to need a lot of scrap paper today, _O Creative One_." Will laughed, not even looking up from his book.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

For the first two hours, Hiccup busied himself by nosing through Megan's room where he had found a sketch book laying precariously across her desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, the Viking was currently rifling through the different scribbles and sketched. Soon after this, the teen discovered a pattern, towards the beginning of the book there were many pictures of himself, all in a strange style. Large, bubbly eyes, long, lanky limbs, and over dramatic hair. After flipping through a few papers, he no longer saw himself scribbled on the parchment, but a man with a mask and a black cape, whom Hiccup could only guess was the Phantom from the movie they had watched the night before. Following directly after the masked man were several doodles of two men, one always had a scarf and a long coat with a upturned collar, and the other always in a sweater with either a gun or cane in hand. Hiccup stared at them for a moment more before turning the page once again, there, his eyes met another drawing of himself, a very recent drawing judging by the eraser particles that were still clinging to the page.

The teen Viking shut the book and carefully placed it back into its original place, not wanting to find out what would happen if Megan discovered he had been picking through her personal items. After seeing the contents of her room while she was not in the house allowed Hiccup to add a few more descriptive words about his new roommate to the list that was forming in that brain of his.

_She plays the…what was it….piano, she sings, she draws, and guessing from this notebook here, she writes also, she must have been a dancer because there are pictures in their living room of her dancing, and she paints…..Megan is artsy. _He deduced, now leaving her room and wondering down the stairs once again.

Something stopped Hiccup, right in the middle of the stair way. He just froze.

A sudden thought struck him, a voice in his head that did not belong to himself, a voice that fed a single idea.

_She is creative, Hiccup. She is imaginative. She invents on paper and canvas like you invent with wood a metal. She is just like you. This is why you are here, your purpose shall be revealed on a later date. Yet, you two, together, you two alone, you are the embodiment of __**creativity. **_

**A/N: Well….that is it! Review please! Critisim is welcome! I have a couple of questions for those of you who review also!**

**Why do you think I stress the point of Megan being creative?**

**How do you think Hiccup is going to fare with Megan gone for most of the day?**

**What would you like to see happen next, be it between Megan and Hiccup, or any scenario you can think of.**

**Finally, who or what do you think the voice in Hiccup's head was at the end, and why did it call them 'the embodiment of creativity'?**

**Thank you for your time! Please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**IMPORTAND: PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! I be alive! I bringth you another chapterth of Dreaming Reality-th-th! Alright! Enough old speaking mumbo jumbo! I mention the musical 'HiTops' a lot in this chapter, not refrences, but the play in general. Since I suck at summeries, just look it up on google, its not that hard to understand. I actually did play the role of Ginny Alexander, which I mentioned in my last AN, who is this stuck up, mean bully of a rich kid who ends up being tempted by the devil, or Lewy as he is called in the play, to OD on drugs and get drunk. Ginny ends up dying but is brought back by the grace of God and learns a lot of stuff. The play is set in the 80s and is very cheesy but has to be the most exciting play I have ever done! **

**Chapter 12**

_Random Quote:" __Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck." –The Doctor, Doctor Who 'Blink'_

The last bell had just rung when Megan's cell phone did the same. Quickly, the teen made her was out of the Bible classroom and into the bustling hall way before she brought the green zebra covered cell phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked into the device, shoving her way past a few of her obnoxious class mates, down the stairs, and into the quieter hallway below.

'_Uh…hi, Megan?' _His slightly strained voice grabbed her immediate attention.

"Hiccup?" Her head snapped up at the sound of the Viking's voice, the blonde teen pressed a finger into the opposite ear in order to hear him a little better over the noise of chattering adolescents, "Are you okay?"

'_Yeah!...Well….I mean….no…' _Came the defeated voice on the other end.

Megan shook her head, wondering why she ever left the boy by himself in the first place. "What did you do?"

'_I was trying to fix the bookcase and….part of it kinda fell….and….'_

"You hurt yourself, didn't you?" She pondered aloud, dropping her hand from her ear to rub her temples. There was a pause on the other end of the line, Hiccup sucked in a quick breath, obviously pained in some way. "I'll be right there. Just…don't do anything stupid, okay?"

A small chuckle came from his end, _'Alright.' _

Megan hit the end call button and immediately walked into the drama room making a b-line for Mrs. Taylor, who was sitting at her normal desk, preparing for rehearsal to start by shuffling between the script, sheet music, and notes from last practice on how the students could improve themselves. It was a quick explanation, the green eyed girl simply told the director that there was a short family emergency that she needed to tend to and she would be back before she knew she was gone. After a somewhat reluctant agreement, Mrs. Taylor allowed her to leave, although she did not want one of the musical's leads to miss any of their ever so precious time.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Hiccup hit the red colored button on the phone before setting it down beside him on the kitchen counter, a sigh escaping his lips as he patted the black overgrown lizard a top the head. "I'm alright, bud. Megan's gonna be here in a bit." He murmured, gingerly lifting the paper towel from his upper arm to reveal a rather nasty looking gash, fragments of wood were poking into the exposed skin and blood had dripped down to his fingertips and was beginning to soak through the cloth.

"Oh gods, how did I ever get myself into this mess?" He sighed, leaning his reddish brown head against the wall and closing his eyes enabling himself to escape into his own mind.

'_Well, I find it rather funny, don't you?' _A sharp voice echoed through the empty house.

Hiccup's eyes flew open in terror, shock seizing him so quickly that he tumbled from the kitchen counter and onto the cold hardwood floor below. Toothless whined in worry and nudged his companion gently with his scaly head, aiding him in getting up from the ground. "Who's there!" the Viking teen yelled, using the dragon's head as support as he regained his balance, not that he had much of it before.

'_Hmmm, think of me as an old….__**friend**__.' _

Hiccup could practically hear the smirk in his voice, the eeriness of it seemingly oozing from the walls along with a dark chuckle, he looked to the Night Fury, yet, something was off. Toothless was not responding to anything, normally if something like this happened, which it never 'normally' did to begin with, the dragon's nerves would be on an edge, ears standing straight, back arched, teeth bared, and that tell tale growl rumbling from his throat. But no, there was…nothing, and that scared Hiccup the most.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, his voice cracking in alarm. Hiccup cleared his throat as Toothless cocked his head, eyes shining with confusion. "Can't you hear him!"

The teen hobbled out of the kitchen and into the hallway of the house, reaching for his belt only to come away with nothing. Staring at his side in realization he remembered that he no longer had his dagger on him because of the modern clothes that now covered his body. Frantically, Hiccup's green eyes began to scan the downstairs of the house, panic leaking onto his expression.

'_Oh, silly child.' _The voice chided, _'I'm nowhere to be __**seen**__. You see, the fun part about being me is that for a short while, I can, per say, get inside this funny little brain of yours.' _

He was frightened now, truly terrified, spinning on his one good heel, eyes haphazardly scanning whatever he could see. "Who are you?" Hiccup nearly screamed, grabbing the nearest object, which just so happened to be a carelessly placed umbrella, and holding it in front of him, ready to strike anything that came near.

'_Well, well, I am truly ashamed of you. Did you never listen to your own mythology when you were young?' _

Hiccup paused, racking his brain to remember anything, anything at all about his Viking culture, about the life he had been torn away from.

An agitated sigh echoed off the walls, _'I play games, __**pranks**__, if you will, you imbecile! Use the stupid mortal brain of yours for once!' _The house shook slightly as the voice grew louder, glasses in cupboards clinking against one another, the chandelier in the dining room swaying slightly.

Something clicked in Hiccup's brain. His head snapped up, nearly dropping the umbrella. "Loki! You're Loki!" He yelled in return, staring at the ceiling, eyes widening.

'_Looks like someone finally got the memo.'_

"What do you want?"

'_Oh nothing really, your soul would be nice though and that of your Guardian too…and the entire universe….oh yes, and those other idiotic deities thrown from their thrones.' _

"Guardian?" The Viking wondered aloud, eyebrows knitting together in a questioning fashion.

'_Oh ho ho, so you __**don't **__know yet? My fellow gods are falling behind! This is too sweet!'_

Hiccup sucked in a breath, his eyes finally fell upon Toothless, who has positioned himself in the archway to the den, staring at him with deep concern a slight cooing noise coming from his being. "Its okay, bud." He assured the dragon, uncertainly clear in his tone. Something caught his attention, Hiccup's green orbs focused on the drop of scarlet blood that dripped to the floor, the paper towel long since gone and with his blood pumping with adrenaline allowing the wound to begin to bleed once again. Hissing in slight pain, he lowered the umbrella a tad, only to bring it up once again when the voice called his name.

'_Hiccup, my dear boy, that looks like it's a rather nasty wound. Almost like….why, almost like the one your mother had that night. Except her's was much worse, wasn't it? And she had them all over her body, don't you remember?'_

The Viking froze, his eyes lowering to the ground, "Stop…" He warned, voice barely above a whisper as he shut his eyes tightly, bidding the memories to leave.

'_Ah. So you do remember?'_

"Stop."

'_Remember that one, across her stomach, that seemed to be the one that did her in, and the once across her cheek-'_

"Stop, please." Theumbrella tip dropped to the ground.

'_There was so much blood, wasn't there? They couldn't stop it could they? You just stood there, only six, if I'm not mistaken, so young-'_

"Please…" He was begging now, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to hold back tears.

'_You had to stand there and watch-'_

"No more."

'_Her-'_

"Please…"

'_**Die.**__'_

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup roared, swinging the weapon blindly, smashing the picture on the wall before he dropped to his knees. Shards of glass pricked into his palms and knee caps as sobs racked his body. Blood from the gash on his arm and the glass broken skin pooled slightly beneath him. Toothless was at his side in an instant, willing him to his feet, but Hiccup just stayed there staring at his hands as fresh tears streamed down his face. He did not notice the sound of the keys unlocking the door, or it opening it for that matter. He could not hear her voice, calling his name, shrieking in panic at the scene before her eyes. Blood was roaring in his hears as another wave sobs raced through him, memories he has long since buried were resurfacing once again.

However, Hiccup did feel once thing, and that was her embrace. Two long, skinny arms snaked under his, pulling him up and away from the pile of broken glass. He was guided into the den and placed upon what he could only assume was the couch, the two arms then snaked around him, pulling him close to her body. Hiccup's fingers gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. Fresh tears stained the clothes, along with a fair amount of blood, but she did not seem to care. Megan began to rub small circles on his back, repeating the same gesture that he had used on her that night.

"Its okay, Hiccup. I'm here, it's all gonna be okay." She cooed, pulling him a little closer.

Toothless nudged his head into his rider's back, expressing his own concern. Envying the girl for being able to hold him so close, to comfort him properly, but thanking her at the same time for doing what he could not. Megan offered the dragon a small smile before she placed her hands of the weeping boy's shoulders and gingerly pulling him from her as to look him in the eye.

"Come on," She said, grabbing a spare blanket and placing it around his shoulders with a reassuring pat, "We need to get you to an emergency room."

After grabbing a change of clothes for both her and the Viking, seeing as both of theirs were stained with blood, the pair made their way out the door and into the awaiting SUV.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Megan, as it seemed, was having a streak of luck at the hospital.

The nurses asked minimal questions, they did not get after her for driving a minor while she was one herself, and they took Hiccup in almost right away.

She flinched at the death grip that said Viking had on her hand as the doctor began the process of stitching up his arm. Pulling the small bits of glass from his hands and knees had been the worst of it, the Novocain having not kicked in properly and Hiccup not being a big fan of pain in the first place did not help the situation at all.

Her mind briefly wondered to the Dragon whom she had left at home, hoping that he had not ripped everything apart yet. It had been trouble enough to get Hiccup away from the over protective reptile, but after a lot of convincing and a phone call to Sabrina she assured the mass of scales that this was for Hiccup's benefit and the other crazy teen would be by to watch him shortly.

"And that's about it!" The doctor's voice interrupted her thinking as he rolled his chair away from the examination table and beginning to pack away some of his tools while the nurse finished wrapping Hiccup's arm in white gauze and rechecking the ones on his hands and knees.

"Alright, kiddo, no hard work for a while, get plenty of rest, take regular pain meds as needed and call me if you have any problems." He stated, offering a charming smile to the pair. "Keep him out of trouble, ya here?" He directed at Megan, slightly chuckling at his own comment.

"I will! Thank you, sir." She retorted, swinging her purse onto her shoulder and following Hiccup, who had already made for the door.

"Bye!" The nurse called as the pair walked out of the small room and down the hallway in silence. It was not until they were in the parking lot when Megan dared to say the first words.

"You mind telling me what happened? You were perfectly fine when you called me earlier!" She murmured, jumping into the driver's seat and placing the key in the ignition. "You wouldn't believe me." Came the half hearted reply as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Hiccup, you fell out of my freakin' TV, I think I can believe a lot of things now. Heck, you could tell me that Elephants are actually monkeys in disguise and I would believe you!" Megan exclaimed, bring her hands off the wheel and then dropping them down again, as if to prove a point.

The boy sucked in a breath, "I started hearing this voice….but Toothless couldn't hear it…." He began, suddenly very interested on the bandages on his hands. "He kept talking about my…my…my mother, like he knew everything and…" Hiccup trailed off helplessly, his gaze drifting out the window watching as the strange buildings and landscape of the twenty first century passed by.

"And?" Megan pressed gently, not taking her eyes off the road ahead.

The Viking swallowed, bringing an aching hand through the brownish mass of hair upon his head. "He said that…he said that he was, Loki."

"WHAT?" Megan nearly screamed, her widening eyes immediately flashing towards her companion.

"MEGAN! WATCH OUT!" He yelped in reply, curling up in his seat in a rather comical way, despite the sharp pain in his arm, legs almost up to his shoulders and arms protecting his face as he noticed the oncoming slew of cars from the intersection ahead. The teenager slammed on the breaks, causing the SUV to come to a screeching halt, front wheels barely grazing the solid white line of the crosswalk.

"He said he was Loki? _Loki_!As in the god of mischief and what not? _That _Loki?" She exclaimed, her breathing becoming sharp, short gasps.

"Calm down!" Hiccup said, waving his hands slightly in front of her, attempting to calm himself down at the same moment, "What is wrong with you?"

The sound of honking horns came from the cars behind their own, to which Megan replied by leaning out the window screaming, "Yeah, yeah! We're goin' you impatient buttheads!"

"What did his voice sound like?" She asked the dragon rider once the car had begun to move forward towards their destination. Hiccup blinked in her direction a few moments, wondering why the slightly random question.

"I dunno, very formal, a little sharply pitched."

"The voice from my dream…." She whispered, turning the vehicle left, into the school parking lot.

"Wait wait wait wait! The voice from your _dream_? That was Loki?" He asked in astonishment, looking at the green eye girl with a startled expression across his brow as she switched off the car and jumped out of the metal contraption, grabbing her purse and throwing the keys inside while making her way towards the school theater.

"Are you going to answer me?" The Viking called, jumping out of the SUV and catching up to her.

Megan stopped mid stride and spun to face him, "Listen, we can talk about this when we get home, okay? I told Mrs. Taylor I would be here for the rest of practice and if I don't show up she will kill me. So, no talking about Loki, Toothless, or any of your vikingness…ness…in general, 'kay?" She began to walk once again, but stopped, holding a finger in the air in an 'I just remembered something important' motion, "And one more thing. Your name is Henry, not _Hiccup_, but _Henry_, got it?"

He nodded in understanding and followed the blonde into the building, listening to her murmuring to herself as they walked through the doors and down the hallway.

"Hey, look! Ginny's here!" Will yelled from his spot in the pit band, waving his trombone in the air.

"Ginny?" Hiccup questioned, sending her a sideway's glance.

"Character name." Was all the reply he got, followed by, "Stay here."

A few of the other teenagers were sending him confused looks as Megan skipped over to the director, telling her that Hiccup was a very close, _very _close indeed, family friend, that she had just driven him back from the hospital, and asking if it was alright if he could remain here and watch them perform for the remainder of practice. Which, to her relief, had yet to begin because of the process of moving all the sets, mainly the locker set and the heaven set, all the way from the drama room and into the theater. After receiving an affirmative, Megan flounced back to the Viking, grabbed him by the un-bandaged arm, and pulled him over to a brunette girl sitting in the first row, notepad and pencil in hand.

"MEGAN!" The girl squealed, jumping up from her seat and engulfing the blonde in a bone crushing hug.

"KAT!" The green eyed girl screeched in return, giving her a bear hug of her own.

"Where were you?" The other girl, Kat, pulled out of the hug and stood in front of her friend, a massive smile spread across her features.

"Taking care of this." Megan gestured to Hiccup, who had been carefully rubbing his bandaged arm, wincing as he hit a tender spot because of the numbing medication leaving his system.

"You just gestured to _all _of me!" The Viking whined in reply.

Kat shot him a suspicious look, "Do I know you?" Came the expected question.

"Noooooo….I don't think so…" Hiccup dragged out, his eyes pleading with Megan for help. The response from the sixteen year old shocked him, "That is actually what I need to talk to you about."

Kat shot her another look, never before had her friend sounded so serious about something as simple as questioning whether or not Kat had met someone Megan knew before. "Kat, I need to know if I can trust you, not for simple secrets, but for something important."

The brown headed girl blinked a few times in slight understanding, "Of course, you know that."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, "Good, so-!"

"GET YOUR COSTUME'S ON!" Mrs. Taylor's command cut her off midsentence.

"So…this will have to wait…." Megan leaned closer to Kat, "Alright, watch him." She pointed a unpolished finger in Hiccup's direction, "If anyone asks, his name is 'Henry', he is a family friend that is staying at my house for a while, he tripped and fell down the stairs-"

"Really? The stairs! I'm not that clumsy-!"

"I'm talking!"

"Sorry…"

"And, crap, where was I…." She looked down, trying to ignore the burning sensation of a demanding drama teacher's glare.

"He fell down the stairs." Kat offered, looking at the girl intently, ready to listen.

"Right! And that's why he is here!" Megan finished, spinning on her heel and beginning to jog toward the dressing room to put on that horrendous, as pink as pink could get, eighties costume.

"WAIT!" Kat's voice stopped her in her tracts, making Megan wait as the shorter, yet older, girl ran up to her side, "Who is he _really_?"

The blonde glanced at Hiccup, who was now about ten feet away from the pair, staring at her expectantly. Megan leaned closer to Kat and whispered the truth in her ear.

"He is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

And with that, she turned once again, and began to saunter away.

"WHAT?" Came Kat's roar, causing Megan to turn around in alarm and press a finger to her lips, "I don't believe you…." She said, a lot quieter than before.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." The green eyed girl hissed, "I'll tell you the rest after practice, 'kay?"

"Still don't believe you."

"Look at his leg."

"Don't believe you."

"You didn't even look!"

"So? Don't believe you."

"Keep quiet, don't let him get into any trouble, and take good notes Miss Assistant Director."

With those words she walked off to the dressing room once again, ready to make herself look like a product of the eighties, leaving a concerned Viking, and a _very _concerned nineteen year old in her wake.

**A/N: That's it! Please tell me watcha think in a lovely review! Now, as a new habit, I am trying to ask questions after every chapter, so please humor me and answer me if you want to in the review. **

**What do you think of the introduction of our antagonist?**

**What or who is this Guardian that Loki mentioned and why do you think its important?**

**Do you like what I've don't with Hiccup's mother's backstory/death?**

**I've introduced a new, and very important character, Kat, who does happen to be a very good friend of mine. What do you think of her and how will she affect the story and Hiccup?**

**That's it! Please don't kill me for what I did to poor Hiccup! I'M SORRY! ANGST ANGST ANGST! And, as if I couldn't sound any more needy….please please please please please REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED MY STORY!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS JUST IN!**

**DUE TO RECENT RE-READING OF REVIEWS AND SUDDEN RE-INTEREST IN WHAT SHE IS WRITING**

**MEGAN WILL BE UPDATING DREAMING REALITY, AS WELL AS WORKING ON RE-WRITING IT HOPEFULLY**

**IF ANYONE IS STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY LOOK FOR A NEW CHAPTER SOME TIME TONIGHT OR TOMORROW**

**LOVE,**

**MEGAN**


End file.
